Since Childhood
by sunshine-faery
Summary: A ten year old Morgan is taken from her bed in the middle of the night by Ciaran, after discovering the child he never knew by the woman he truly loved, will his influence turn her into the princess of Amyranth he always wanted?
1. Taken

A/n: Okay here's another Idea for a story I had while working yesterday, So I thought Put it up, see how people like my first chapter... and when I've finished 'Entisement' & 'A Tale of Two Brothers' I'll work on this one and Twisted Reality, but no reviews... no second chapter!

Enjoy x

* * *

_Even in death that woman does things to me, well she really had one over on me this time, I bet shes laughing at me now, I just found out last night while scrying for something completely irrevalant, Maeve had hidden something away from me, something that was as much mine as hers, she bore a child, our child, our daughter. Tucked away in a small American town, she'll be nearly ten years old by now, I have to find her, I will raise her in the dark arts, the Princess of Amyranth. A daughter from both myself and Maeve is surely a powerful one, I bet she's already doing amazing things. _

_-Neimhidh _

"Happy Birthday to you..." Sung the crowd, Morgan Rowlands sat at the table, big cheesy grin plastered on her face, staring at the huge cake in front of her with ten candles, Bree Warren, her best friend sat next to her and her other best friend Robbie Gurevitch sat the other side,

When they had finished singing, Morgan's mom, Mary Grace grinned holding a camera up to her face, "Make a wish, honey" she beamed

Morgan tightly shut her eyes for a second and then she blew on the candles, extinguishing the flames, but one candle, the candle that was Morgan's favourite, because it was her favourite colour, kept re-lighting, and Morgan giggled each time it did, blowing it out again, all the children giggled to except Sean and Mary Grace, who stood withunreadable expressions on their faces.

"Let me have a blow!" cried a seven year old Mary K, standing by the table with her fingers pulling on the edge of it slightly lifting her up she blew and again the candle came back on, after blowing it out again, Morgan's dad clapped his hands, come on then kid's we've got more party games to play!" The kids all ran from the table following in Morgan's dad, Morgan included,

Mary Grace continued to look at the candle that had been lighting itself, it was no longer doing it, looking at a baby portrait photo of Morgan on the wall Mary Grace shook her disturbing thoughts from her head and went into the kitchen to finish preparing the snacks.

"Did you have a good birthday, Morgan?" Mary Grace asked later that evening, she was helping Morgan into her pyjama's and then started tucking her into bed.

Morgan nodded, "Yes!" she said, her mother smiled, "Good, good night Morgan" she said, then she kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair once thenstood to leave the room, before she got to the door, she went to turn on Morgan's night light same as she did every night,

Morgan used to be afraid of the dark, she imagined monsters thathid in her closet, Mary Grace remembered telling her the same thing her mother told her, "Night lights are a mothers eyes that a mother leaves behind to watch over her children," she said, "And besides the monsters are scared of the light, just how you are scared of the dark"

"Don't turn it on tonight, mommy" Morgan said quietlyin her bed, Mary Grace looked at her daughter, "Why not sweetie?" she asked, "I'm a big girl now, I'm in double figures," she smiled, Mary Grace nodded and closed the door without turning on the night light.

The next morning, Mary Grace went downstairs as usual, her husband sat at the kitchen table reading the daily newapaper, the smiled at each other, she poured her husband a coffee and started preparing breakfast, as she did, Mary K came down the stairs, managing one big step at a time, she was in her pyjamas and using one hand to guide her down the stairs and was sucking her thumb on the other, she too sat to the table, just as Mary Grace placed a bowl of cereal in front of her

Not expecting her little night owl Morgan to show, Mary Grace went up to go wake her, when she walked into her room, she was surprised to see Morgan's bed with no Morgan in it, the sheets and the down comforter were half dragged on the floor

Frowning with a touch of concern she looked in the bathroom between Morgan's room and Mary K's, neither was she there.

Shewent back out into the bedroom, "Morgan?" she asked, "Are you playing? Ready or not?" beginning to panick she looked everywhere, in her closet, under the bed... everywhere, she began to search the rest of the house,

"Mary Grace, what are you doing?" Sean asked with a bemused smile across his face, "Morgan's missing" she said, Sean stood up, on full alert, "Is she playing?" he asked, "Morgan?" he shouted, no reply

"I've looked in her normal hiding spots and she's not there and I can't hear her breathing or giggling and we normally can when she's hiding.from us"

"Maybe the monster under her bed took her" Mary K said, innocently after a mouthful of cereal, "What, sweetie?" Sean asked

"The monsters under her bed, I heard her talking to him last night"

The confused parents rushed back to Morgan's room, "Mary Grace" Sean said, picking up a white piece of paper fromMorgan's pillow, "Look" he said, they read the note,

_'She doesn't belong to you, don't bother looking for her, she's with her real family now. Yours, the bedtime Monster'_

"What kind of sick joke? It's him isn't it?" Sean asked, "The one the man who gave us Morgan warned us about, he's got our little girl, hasn't he? He really is a monster"

"Sean!" Mary Grace sobbed, "Our daughter," "I know," he said, "We have to find her!" she sobbed,"What can we do though? We know what Morgan came from... how are we, I mean how can we..." Sean tried to find the right words. Mary Grace fell into her husbands arms and cried. "We just can't" he whispered, trying hard not to break down himself, wanting to be strong for his wife who was broken in two, but tears fell from his eyes.

They both knew what they were dealing with, even if they didn't believe it, deep down they both knew something wasn't right, that their daughter was different, ever since they adopted her, she had always shown special 'talents' but they had always repressed it.

The worst thing in the world to have happen to a parent, is to loose a child, and what's worse is knowing that there was nothing they could do to get them back, unless Morgan comes back to them on her own.

Every day they prayedto their god, pleadingfor her to return.


	2. Captive

A/n: Okay I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. I'm going to try and make this one a goodie... but come on people I need the reviews, it's you guys that inspire me to write!

* * *

_**One Year Later.**_

_Today is my 11th birthday, happy birthday to me... yeah right, my childhood was stolen from me, by a man, a witch, I've spent the last year as a prisoner, living in the biggest house I've ever been in it's like some fancy manor house in England like you see on the TV, except this wasn't the TV and this was Scotland.  
__My parents raised me as a Catholic and I was taught that all witches are evil, I'm not sure about that but this witch is. The things he has done - I don't even want to think of them, it scares me. I've done a lot of growing up this year, and I already feel the worries of an adult. But the one thing I have learned is that I was lied to by my parents I was adopted and this man, the evil witch, is my father,he has the same eyes as me but I'm not like him, I don't want to end up like him. I learned I also have 2 brothers and a sister, I only connected with the youngest, Killian, he's nice, he seems to genuinely care about me and he's sad that his dad took me away from my family.  
As a birthday gift Ciaran gave me this diary, he called it my book of shadows, I can write down my thoughts and spells I learn that I find useful, he told me that I am a witch with extrodinary powers, he said a power like mine is rare, that I shouldn't be able to do the things thatI can do at my age, if it means I have to live with this man who all of a sudden wants me to call him 'Daddy' and grow up to be just like him, I don't want to.  
But I feel the magick flowing through me, and its so natural but it doesn't feel evil at all, he told me about my birth mother and I really wish I knew her, she wasn't like him, she was a good person, a good witch, is that why I'm not evil too?  
Ciaran has been teaching me the basics of witch craft to catch me up to the level I should be at by now, and I'm enjoying it, it feels safe and I'm really good at it, it comes really easy to me... but yesterday he said that tonight we're doing some spell thing. A Tath Meanma Brac, basically we'd be like swapping everything (and I mean everything) that we know into each other, so I'll know how to do everything he knows how to do and know everything he knows, and I'm really, really scared, if I know what he knows will I turn evil too?  
I need to get out of here_

_- Morgan x _

"Morgan?" Ciaran's voice bellowed down the corridor, the young girl of only 11 came out of her room the constant look of sadness crossing her face, Ciaran's heart sunk, one day she'll be happy with him, she just needs to embrace her darkness, her potential. "Yes, Ciaran?" she asked

"Please, call me father, it hurts me to hear you call me by name," he asked nicely, her facedidn't change, "It's time for the ritual my daughter," A noticable tear welled in the corner of Morgan's eye, "Please, Ciaran, don't make me do this"

"You need to learn, this is the only way to make you stronger" he said, "there's some tea you need to drink and I've drawn you a bath then get into the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door

Ciaran felt bad for the child, but this is the only way, she had a huge destiny and she needed to understand that, once she absorbed what he knew, she'll see the bigger picture. She's a small child but she's grown so much, and when she's ripe, the world will be at her feet.

3 hours past and Morgan and Ciaran were ready for the ritual, they were sat in the circle and the members of Ciaran's coven Amyranth have circled around.

"This will only hurt a little, my sweet," Ciaran said softly, Morgan screwed up her eyes tightly as she unwillingly let him go into her mind, taking things from her and giving her even more, I was hurting her head and she wasn't quite sure if she was strong enough to take it in

"It hurts" Morgan whimpered, "Stop it"

Morgan saw into Ciaran's world, and instead of understanding it like Ciaran thought she would, it feared her even more.

It must have been 2 hours when they finally separated, as soon as their minds parted Morgan collapsed, Ciaran swept her up into his arms and took her to her chambers and lay her into bed.

He sat on the side of her bed stroking her hair, he knew he had never portrayed a fatherly figure before, not even to his other 3 children, but Morgan was different, she had power, she was the daughter bore from his soul mate.

He silently left the room and closed the door behind him. As he did, Morgan opened her eyes, using her new found knowledge she spelled herself to make everyone around think she was sleeping when they cast their senses.

She could thank Ciaran for one thing, she now had the knowledge, even though she was only 11 Morgan knew how Ciaran worked, she knew now how to work her Magick, and well, but most of it was dark things she could never imagine doing, she was going to use them to escape, so she can find others like her who can help.

She thought back to the brac, Ciaran thought she was something called the sguirs dan, which in translation means the destroyer, which explains why she's so powerful.

_Killian_, she whispered in her head, sending a the message to her big brother, knowing he didn't have the power to message back yet as he was uninitiated she continued, _Come to my chambers I need to talk to you, please._

A few moments later Killian knocked on the door and came in, closing the door beind him he ran over to her bed and jumped onto it.

"What's up lil' sis?" he asked, "I need to say goodbye" she told him, "Goodbye? Your leaving? Da won't allow it surely," Morgan smiled, "I know, I'm escaping, Ciaran shared his knowledge with me and I now I know how, but I want you to stay in touch" she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Killian

"What's this?" he asked, "A spell," Morgan told him, "So you can write to me where ever I am, write your letter and on the envelope write my name, tap the name with your index finger and say 'send this to Morgan to where ever she be, sent from my heart is a letter from me' I wrote it, it shouldn't be detected by Ciaran, It'll appear on the inside cover of my book of shadows, as will yours, hopefully"

"Wow, you're strong, Morgan, will I ever see you again sis?" Morgan shrugged, "Maybe not soon, but one day I'll come find you, I promise"

Killian smiled and they hugged, Morgan cast a spell to leave her presence in the room so when anybody cast their senses she's still asleep in bed to them, hopefully it'll keep them believing long enough to get her far enough away.

"Hang on Morgan," Killian ran out of the room, and shortly came back in holding a ceramic pig, "You'll need this more than me," he said,he emptied out his piggy bank and about £80 in notes and coins came out, "Killian that's a lot of money, I can't take that" He nodded, "Yeah, it's my birthday money I was saving it because I didn't know what to buy with it, come on Morgan take it, I'll save it up again, hey when you come to find me you can give it back then and I won't forget"

Morgan smiled, "Okay then, thanks Killian" "What are brothers for?" he said with a smile, again they hugged and Morgan started to climb out of the window.

"Bye!" Killian loudly whispered, Morgan smiled and whispered "Bye, I'll see you soon"


	3. Runaway

A/n: Aww, arn't little Killian and little Morgan cute? Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys but I need more than that to persuade me to keep writing! Anyways Enjoy! x

* * *

_She's gone, I can't believe how stupid I was, I exchanged our knowledge and it just fed her the ingrediants to escape, I hoped she'll come around when she see's her destiny when she knows what I know, it must have scared her off.  
For now I'll leave her be, I know what she has inside her now and sooner or later the darkness will be too hard to resist, her judgement will cloud over and she'll return to me. Killian swears he don't know where she is, but that boy is a bad liar, he knows, I know he and Morgan were close, and if she doesn't return, I'll get it out of him one way or another.  
I just need to give her time to accept the truth._

_- Neimhidh _

A couple of days later Morgan found herself climbing off a train into a place in England called Somerset, she don't know why she came here, she just needed to escape Scotland, she had cast glamours on herself to make people think she was older than she was, so she could easily travel about without being questioned.

Something had drawn her to this place, maybe it was the name, Somerset, it sounded nice, peaceful, a place she could feel at home. She walked through the town and looked around, using her intuition, she relied on them to tell her where to go.

After climbing onto a bus and a ten minute journey away, Morgan found herself in the small Somerset town of Taunton. She needed to save what little money she had now. So she found a park and sat down on a bench. She didn't know where to go or what to do, she just missed home and wanted her mom and dad. She put her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

After about half an hour it was almost dark. "Are you alright?" came a voice, Morgan looked up and wiped her eyes, she saw a young boy, he had blonde hair and deep green eyes. "No, not really" she said, "I'm lost and I don't know anywhere or where I am, I just want to go home" she sobbed, but then she realised something,"hey... you're a witch!" she said, he nodded, "And your American, I like your accent" "I have an accent?" Morgan asked, the boy nodded and laughed, "It's nice, I'm Hunter, Hunter Niall" he said "I'm Morgan Rowlands" she told him,

"So did you runaway then?" he asked, "Sort of," Morgan said, "It's really complicated" "I'm listening" Hunter said hopping onto the bench next to her, "What happened?" "Well, I was kidnapped by my real father from my adopted family, turns out he's an evil witch and I'm a witch too, for the last year I've been there learning about witch craft afraid of this evil man and then he made me do this thing with him to learn everything he knows so I could train faster and thats when I learned how to escape, couple ofdays later, hereI am" "You did a Tath Meanme Brac?" he asked, Morgan nodded"Wow, poor you" Hunter said, "how old are you?" he asked, "I'm 11 it was my birthday last week" she said, "how old are you?" "I'm 13, but my little brother is 11" Hunter said with a grin,

"What are you doing out here so late anyway?" Morgan asked, "I live across the road from this park with my uncle and aunt so I know it well and I'm even allowed in the woods over there, it's where we have a lot of our circles, I've come out for a walk, I like to come out and think, my parents disappeared when I was 11 and Uncle Beck know's why he just won't tell me, I like to be alone sometimes, I don't think many kids my age really like talking to me anyway, I have my family but sometimes even with a brother, a sister and 5 girl cousins, its a house full of people, but still I feel really lonely"

"I know how you feel, but I like talking to you" Morgan said, Hunter's face lit up, "Really?" he asked, Morgan nodded, "I haven't had a friend in a while, except Killian, my half brother, it's nice to talk to someone else, I like talking to you,"

Hunter jumped of the bench and smiled broadly and grabbed Morgan's hand helping her off the bench.

"If I asked uncle Beck and we told him your story he might let you stay with us until we can get you home" "Really?" "Yeahwe can't have a yound witch sleeping on the streets"he smiled.

He led Morgan across the street and she got nervous as they approached the house, it wasn't large especially since there was 8 children and 2 adults living in there, she didn't know how they would react to this strange young girl at their doorstep.

"Uncle Beck?" Hunter called when they walked in, "Aunt Shelagh?" A man and a woman came into the hallway staring at Hunter and then at Morgan, The man was short and round with a hard round face he had deep wrinkles across his forehead withdirty blonde hair his eyes were dark and they seemed to see through you, Shelagh looked the oppostie, Beck looked hard and strict, Shelagh looked lovely and giving, she had long wavy light-blonde hair, she was tall and slender very womanly, her eyes were light blue and they were full of warmth.

"Hello dear" Hunter's Aunt said to Morgan, "Hunter who is your friend?" sheasked, "This is Morgan, she's got no where to go," Hunter said, they followed him into the kitchen"Are you hungry Morgan?" Shelagh asked, Morgan nodded, "Yes, I don't remember the last time I ate," Shelagh put the kettle on for a cup of tea and she opened a tin of soap into a pan and put it on the stove, as they did this Hunter told them Morgan's story, he told them everything.

"My dear, you poor thing" Shelagh said, Beck rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Say, Morgan what was your father's name?" he asked, "Ciaran," she said softly, "Aye Lass, but his last name" "McEwan" "Oh Goddess" Shelagh gasped, "Do you know him?" Morgan asked, "We know of him dearest" Shelagh said, "He's a very bad man" Beck said abruptly, as he watched her finish her soup.

Ayoung girl with platinum blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and dark eyes like Beck's, wearing black checked pyjamas, wandered into the room, "Sky what are you doing up?" Beck asked, "I came for a glass of water I couldn't sleep" her dark eyes fixed on Morgan making her at unease.

"That is Morgan, give her a quick tour and make her feel welcome,"said Shelagh"Is this some kind of bed and breakfast now?"Sky said sarcastically in a typical 14 year old teenager tantrum, "Sky please," Shelagh said softly, "It's just for a little while," "Okay" she said

Sky andHunter took Morgan upstairs giving her the tour, "This doorleads the bathroom," Sky said, "It's a nightmare in the morning" Hunter laughed, "this is Mam and Da's room, we're not allowed in here," Sky pointed out, "this door is Hunter and Linden's room... the boys room," Morgan looked inside, the room was tiny, the walls were painted dark blue and there was just enough room for the bunkbeds on which they slept and a wardrobe. Linden was asleep on the bottom bunk

"This is the girls room number 1", Sky opened the door to reveal a room which was bigger than the last, there were two sets of bunkbeds and 4 girls were sleeping in them, in the room there was a long wardrobe running from one end of the room to the other with Mirror panels, "In here sleeps the youngest girls," Sky said, Morgan looked around the room, the girls all had platinum blonde hairexcept onewho hadred hair"that's Eve she's 7," She said pointing to a girl on the far end top bunk, she had long hair spread all over the pillow, "That's Kate, she's the youngest at 5," Hunter said pointing to a small child with short curlyhair "that's Gwen, and she's 10" Sky said pointing to the girl on the other top bunk, her hair just went below her shoulders, and pointing to the bunk underneath that Hunter pointed outthe girl with long curly red hair "that's my little sister" he said "Her name is Alwyn and shes 8" They then quietly left the room and Sky closed the door behind them

Then they went to the room next door, she opened the door to reveal a smaller room painted a soft lime green with a single bed and a double bed and in the corner of the room was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers next to that,.on the single bed another girl was asleep, again she too had platinum blonde hair, it was hung in loose curls and if she were stood it probably went half way down her back "That's Elizabeth or Lily as we call her, she's 12" Sky said, "I share this room with her"

Hunter looked at Morgan, "So that's the family," he said.with a smile, Morgan smiled back at him

Beck and Shelagh appeared at the doorway,"Morgan?" Beck began, "We have decided to keep you here for a while, Ciaran might be out to get you so we've just put the strongest protection spells on the house and we've cloaked you the best way we know how, in the morning we'll talk to you some more about it, but we don't believe it's safe to take you back to your parents in America," he said, "we'll write to them for you and let them know your safe with us, but tonight let's all get some sleep, you can share Sky's bed," Shelagh said

"Thank you so much" Morgan said, hugging them tightly, they disappeared and headed into their bedroom, Sky climbed into bed, clearly in a mood for having to share with someone else, Hunter left the room, eyes locked with Morgan's he smiled at her, she smiled back wishing she could talk to him more, his smile was more than friendship to Morgan, for the first time in over a years he made herfeel safe and with that she was free to act like a child again.

* * *

P.S -to make things clear in this chapter - Hunter'sparents have disappeared but his brother, Linden,hasn't died. Also I didn't know the names of any of Sky's sister's I don't think they were ever mentioned correct me if I'm wrong! So I made them up 

I would have put this at the top but it would have spoiled things a bit!

Okay REVIEW!


	4. Letter

A/n: Hello! thanks for reviewing guys! Dedicating this chap to you! Okay, here it goes, Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_**Back in Widow's Vale...**_

"Mary Grace, we have a letter," Sean said picking up a letter of the door mat, "Is it another bill?" she sighed tiresomely. "It doesn't look like it."

His eyes flickered across the written words, "I think you had better read this too," he said passing her the letter.

_Mr and Mrs Rowlands,_

_We are terribly sorry about your daughters disappearance a year ago, we know of the man who did it and he is one to be feared. A few nights ago, your daughter managed to escape and she came to my son, and we have taken her in.  
We know you're not witches and so you cannot protect her like we can, until times are safer for her, we will keep her here and we are protecting her the best way we know how and are treating her like one of our own._

_Hopefully she can return to you again, we can't understand how much pain you must be feeling. But we can assure you that she is now safe and happy. _

_We'll keep in touch, let you know how she is and send you photo's, but please don't write back, it's not safe he will trace it and find her. _

_All our Love, _

_Shelagh and Beck Evantide._

"Thank the Lord" Mary Grace said, "Our daughter is safe, I just want to thank these wonderful people, they're keeping our daughter safe for us"

Sean smiled and hugged his wife, "All we have to do now is wait"

* * *

I know it's like the shortest chapter like ever, but it had to be in there! Review! xx 


	5. Darkness

A/n: Okay I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I like having this freedom with writing my stories I get to update them so often now, I'm catching up from all the time's my internet broke, I'm actually working on a Roswell fanfic TV show not book, it's currently on my laptop so i'm going to have to put it on my memory stick and bring it to work...

Anyways... please guys I hope you enjoy this, read my other stories tell me what you think, compliments and constructive critism is all appreciated! Please review! x

* * *

_Hi Morgan,_

_I hope your okay, I miss you. I think you'll be okay, Da doesn't seem to be bothering to look for you, I don't know why but he keeps giving me funny looks, I just try and stay out of his way now. Don't forget about my £80! When will you come back for me? I need my little sis!_

_Write back. _

_Killian_

_Dear Killiam,_

_I'm fine, I'm not home in Americabut I'm safe, even though I trust you I can't tell you where I am, Ciaran might find out I can't risk him finding the letters.  
I'm staying with these really nice people, they're witches and helping to protect me.Don't worry I've not forgot about the £80, I'll give it to youwhen I see you again, butI don't know when that is, I miss you too, Killian, be safe andremember you won't be stuck there forever, I promise._

_Love From_

_M x_

It had been 4 months since Morgan had runaway from Ciaran's lair, she was still living with Hunter and his family, and she and Hunter had become extremely close, like best friends, they were inseperable.

Morgan had started school with Hunter and his siblings and cousins, she was in the same class as Hunter's brother Linden, recently Morgan had noticed a change in Linden, before he was always sad, he kept quiet and he was always mourning the loss of him parents, but now he just always seemed more aggressive, his temper was short and his eyes were duller, with black circles underneath them, he was getting into more trouble at school. Morgan assumed it was because he was a boy, just turning into a teenager prematurely.

Hunter had taken Morgan out into the woods, and they had made a private circle together. "What shall we do today?" Morgan asked, Hunter smiled, "A spell to get rid of negative energy and to protect us from dark magick" Morgan smiled, "I need a lot of that," she said, "When Ciaran did that ritual with me, who know's what dark things he put in my head" she thought for a second, "Is there a way to get rid of the darkness out of my head?"

Hunter shrugged "I don't know, but we'll carrying doing good magick, your a good person, you're not going to turn evil" he smiled reassurringly.

After they did their spellthey both felt more peaceful and in tune with the earth. "I'm turning 14 soon" Hunter grinned, "I'll be making my initiation in September" he said "With Ciaran's knowledge, you know not the bad stuff, he must know a lot of the basic stuff, will you help me with my herbs, I'm struggling with the true names of things" Morgan nodded, "sure" she said

After a while they got bored with naming plants and they just talked, Morgan told Hunter about her family in America.

"I miss them" Morgan said, "I miss them a lot, I miss my mom, my dad and my little sister, and it's stupid that I can't go back to them! It's not fair" Morgan begun to cry and Hunter stroked her back softly comforting her the way his mum used to before she had to leave.

Hunter then kissed her cheek, he didn't know why it was automatic, he didn't think about it. Morgan looked him and smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips "Thank you, Hunter" she said "We better go back, it's getting dark" Hunter said standing up. "I'll be there in a minute," Morgan said, "I just want to sit out here and think alone for a while" Hunter smiled and nodded, "Okay" he gathered up his tools and went leavingMorgan to her thoughts.

She was barely out there for 10 minutes when she heard a voice, it sounded like chanting. Morgan walked over to where the noise was coming from, behind the tree she was crouched behind she saw a dark figure, the figure lit a match and created a small campfire and continued chanting.

Morgan crept closer, and she saw who the figure was, "Linden" she gasped, she knew exactly what he was doing the reason she knew was because it was in Ciaran's files in her head, this wasn't good. But he was doing it wrong, he was going to get himself killed, Morgan noticed he started the blood letting and then she starting to panick the taibhs or dark spirits were going to consume him, he wasn't strong enough to wield it.

"Linden stop!" she shouted, he turned around, his eyes were two black pools, no lonnger the green/brown they had been, his wrists were dripping blood, "Linden, what are you doing?" "I'm solving our problem" he shouted, "What problem?" Morgan asked, he grinned and turned to face me, "I'm bringing mum and dad back and I'm getting rid of you!" "why?" Morgan was now near tears, "Because my brother won't talk about nothing else but you! You've changed him, taken him away from me! I don't want to live with uncle Beck no more"

"Because he yelled at you for getting into a fight at school," Morgan said, "That's stupid," "No!" Linden shouted back, "Beck has always hated me, he took you in as a daughter and he's said a nice thing to me ever! I want mum and dad,"

"This isn't the way believe me?" Linden laughed, "Why because your dad is evil and you have all is knowledge, if i had half as much power and the knowledge that you do, I'd be back in Scotland with you father, you ranway from the man who wanted big things for you, who loved you, yeah your such a nice person aren't you, Morgan!"

Morgan was crying, "I won't let you finish the ritual" Morgan said strongly dispite the tears. "Oh yeah?" Linden challanged, without looking ot it he took his athame and slashed his other wrists, "I offer this up to you!" he shouted, "Blood of life, blood of death..."

Morgan wasn't listening to the chanting her mind was racing as she tried to stop it, the smoke rising from the camp fire was thickening and turning black, the taibhs,

Morgan threw out her hands and threw out all the ward-evil spells Ciaran knew, all the protection spells we knew, it didn't seem to banish it but it had frozen, the tendrils stopped coiling it was like she had taken a picture of it, what to do? there was so many files in Ciaran's memory that she hasn't yet processed but she hadn't the time to go through it all.

_Hunter, I need you, you're brother is in trouble, in the woods! Quickly!_

I sent the message, knowing he couldn't reply I hoped he was coming.

"What are you doing Morgan? Are you jealous, that I can raisea taibhs and you can't?" he said, "No, Linden, I could if I wanted to but that's the difference between us, I don't want to"

Hunter came running along with Sky, "What the hell is going on here?" Sky demanded, "Linden?" Hunter asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing us a favour Hunter, I'm getting mam and da back, I thought that's what you wanted to" "It is, but this isn't the way Linden, if they knew what you were doing Linden do you really they would be happy about it?"

"Come on Linden,Let's go home now and we won't tell my dad, this isn;t the way, this isnever the way" Sky said Hunter and Sky looked up at the dark cloud of the taibhs, "How long is that going to hold?" Morgan shrugged, "No much longer, I can feel it breaking through my spells"

"Linden come on," Sky shouted, something in Linden's face changed he went paler and his eyes returned to normal.

Hunter grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the taibhs, "Sky, take him home, Morgan and I have to clear up this mess" Sky nodded,

"It's breaking free!" Morgan said, "Let it go!" Hunter said, the smoke unfroze and the tendrils went higherand then stopped suddenly it came zooming down to the ground and hit straight into Morgan knocking her to the ground.

"Morgan!" Hunter cried, he knelt beside her on the ground, the taibhs had gone, he didn't care how but he needed to wake Morgan up before Beck knew something happened, and Morgan needed to be okay, he needed her.

"Morgan are you okay?" her eyes opened slowly and she coughed a couple of times, "Yeah" she said with a croaky voice, "thank the goddess!" Hunter sighed, "Come on lets go home"

Hunter took Morgan's arm and linked his through hers helping her walk she was still a bit knocked sideways from the blow.

And if he saw her at that second, Hunter would have seen Morgan's eyes flicker to two black pools and then back to normal again.


	6. Fear

A/n: Okay scary! Right next chapter, please, please review!

* * *

Hunter, Morgan, Sky and Linden were sat in the living room, Beck and Shelagh were in bed, Hunter had wrapped bandages around Lindens wrists, "He really should go to a hospital," Morgan said.

"I know, but he can't Beck and Shelagh will find out, whatever possessed you to do that Linden!" Hunter yelled Linden kept a straight face and kept his eyes focused on Morgan with an evil grin, he didn't seem to care about his wrists dripping with blood, his eyes were now back to their normal colour but dark rings circled them.

"Linden, don't you ever do anything like that again! It could have killed you!" Sky threatened, "If my dad caught you he would have killed you, you're so lucky Morgan found you!" Sky then looked at Morgan, "What were you doing out there anyway?" "Hunter and I just had a circle, then I stayed out by myself to think, which was when I heard Linden chanting"

Only Morgan sensed it, the others were still uninitiated, "Oh no" she whispered, "What the hell is going on down here?" Boomed Beck, "Why are you not in bed its long past midnight"

"Err," Hunter said desperately trying to find an excuse, "Linden cut his wrists, he's bleeding pretty bad"

Beck came over, "Let me see them boy" he said grabbing his hands kneeling down in front of him, he unravelled the bandages, "Oh Goddess" he gasped, "Shelagh?" he then bellowed, momentarilly she came downstairs wrapped in a dressing gown.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Look" he showed Shelagh Linden's wrists that were bleeding heavily, "Oh my goddess," she gasped, "Let me get my first aid pack, they need stitches" she ran into the kitchen and came out again with a small bag, she unzipped it and pulled out some cotton wool balls, "Hunter can you fetch me a bowl of warm water?" she asked he nodded and did so

We he came in with it, Shelagh squeezed a bit of anti septic fluid into the water and dipped in one of the balls of cotton wool and started trying to clean of the blood that was still coming out heavily. "Beck wrap that bandage around his other wrist again to stop the bleeding until I've done this one," Beck did as he was told.

"Linden how did you do this?" Shelagh asked, Lindens face never changed and he continued grinning at Morgan, it was a creepy grin, and itmade Morgan feel uneasy.

"Do you know howhe did this?" Beck askedthe three children,"It looks like he slit his own wrists" "We don't know" Hunter said,"Morgan found him out in the woods like this"

Beck looked at Morgan, "Did you see what happened?" he asked her,Morgan glanced at Hunter and he was pleadingher with his eyes not to tell him, but Sky's eyes wereencouragingher to tell.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but if I don't it'll happen again, he'll be drawn out by the darkness until it consumes him," "What are you talking about?" Shelagh asked as she started threating the stitches through Lindens wrists.

"He was calling up a taibhs, I found him as he was just doing the blood letting, but we got him out of there just before the taibhs got him" Beck glared at Linden, "Why would Linden call on a taibhs" "He said because he doesn't like me and he wants to bring his parents back"

Beck slapped Linden around the back of the head, knocking it forward, "You stupid boy!" he bellowed, "You could have been killed, I do not allow darkness in the house?" "Beck" Shelagh said softly, "How can he know how to call a taibhs he's uninitated"

"The knowledge from Ciaran says that a very weak witch would need to let a large amount of blood, unfortunately Ciaran doesn't know how to stop a taibh's I guess he's never needed to stop one,"

"So what happened?" Shelagh asked, "The taibhs came in like black smoke I managed to freeze so we could get Linden away but as I was fighting it off it flew around and knocked me to the ground, we didn't see where it went,"

"It's loose?" Beck asked, "Well I didn't know how to banish it," Morgan admitted. "Oh Goddess" Shelagh asked as she started on Linden's other wrist, "Beck we need to put it back, it could hurt someone" "I'll call the council, they'll have the abilities to track it and put it back" he said picking up the phone.

A few minutes later Shelagh had finished stitching Lindens wrists and she wrapped them in bandages.

"Right now you children, go to bed, we'll sort this first thing in the morning"

Later Morgan was lying in bed shifting uncomfortably until she fell asleep, well at least she thought she fell asleep, her eyes changed, they became two deep pools of blackness.

She sat up and headed into Lindens room who was stood beside his bed facing the door, Hunter was on the top bunk sound asleep. "I was waiting for you" Linden said, "I knew you didn't abandon me, I sensed you in Morgan,"

"Do you want to finish the job?" Morgan/the Dark spirit said, the voice didn't sound human, you could tell it was Morgan's voice but it had like a dark edge to it.

She took Linden's hand and led him out the door to the spot in the woods he had started the ritual, and he finished it, the taibhs rose from Morgan's body and Morgan's body fell to the ground then it went into Linden who smiled broadly, he face changed from an evil smile to a look of pure fear "No, Don't!" Linden struggled and then his body went lifeless and fell to the ground, the dark spirit went back into Morgan and it laughed.

Morgan/the dark spirit got up and went back to the house and got into bed.


	7. Death

A/n: Sorry it's been long, as you know I have lots of fic's on the go at the minute! It's hard keeping up! I hope you are all enjoying them! If you've not read any of the others, please give them a try I enjoy getting reviews, both contructive critism and compliments are greatly appreciated! Also I have to apologise for the last chapter since I'm updating my stories at work I have to type them all up on the Edit/Preview on here and for some reason it keeps pushing words together, so if that happens on any other story of mine you read... thats why! Enjoy xxx

The following morning, Morgan awoke to screaming and the slam of the front door, Lily or Sky wasn't in the room, she got up and headed downstairs.

It was Lily and Gwen, their eyes red and puffy from crying, Shelagh took them both in her arms, "Girl's whats wrong?" she asked soothingly, "It's Linden!" Gwen cried, "Gwen and I were out making daisy chains and we found..."

"Oh Goddess" Shelagh gasped, she turned to Beck who was listening to the whole ordeal, "How did we not sense him or notice he was gone?" she gasped,

Morgan went closer and stood next to Hunter and Sky, "What's going on?" she whispered, Hunter was crying, he knew, "You three!" Beck said pointing at Morgan, Sky and Hunter, "Come with me!". They followed him out of the door and too the woods.

"Oh Goddess!" Beck cried, "No!" Sky screamed. Hunter stood frozen to the spot, his eyes pouring with tears. There in the middle of the clearing where Linden was calling up a taibh's last night.

"He finished it," Beck said, "It killed him" Morgan's eyes were brimming with tears. Beck picked up Linden's body and started walking back, Sky followed but Hunter never moved, Morgan went up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry" Morgan said softly, then her eyes turned black, "But it was your fault he killed himself," she continued as the taibhs took control.

Hunter turned to look at her, "After all since I came along, you completely ignored him, and all he wanted was his big brother, it's why he tried to get your parents back because he'd already lost his brother"

"Morgan" Hunter whispered as if the word itself was breaking him in two, "Why are you saying that?" Morgan/the taibhs smiled sweetly, "Because it's true, so I led him back here, to get what he _really_ wanted, to join your parents."

"I heard that!" Beck stomped back, he gently rested Linden's body on the ground, "I knew letting you into my house was a mistake" he grabbed the front of Morgan's shirt and threw her on the ground, she was back to herself now, "What?" she asked, "I heard you, what you said to Hunter, you killed Linden! How dare you, it's that spell you did with Ciaran! His evil is infecting you! You are not welcome back in my house!"

Morgan sat on the floor started to cry, "I don't know what you're talking about" she sobbed, "I didn't kill him!" Hunter looked at her, confused and angry and hurt, "You did! You said it yourself just now!" he said, "I did?" she cried harder, "Yes, you did stop playing innocent!" Beck said fiercely, "leave us alone, you aren't welcome, you're lucky I won't be turning you into the council! Now get out of my sight!" Morgan rose to her feet and her eyes flickered to two pools of black.

"If that's what you wish" she said, "As for Linden," she continued, "That stupid boy did everything I said, he was happy to end his life,"

Inside, the real Morgan struggled to break free, all she managed to do was send a witch message to Hunter, _Help me! It's the taibh's it's not me!_

"Oh isn't she naughty," the taibhs said, looking at Hunter, it knew Morgan communicated with him, "It'll be our little secret!" she said putting a finger to her lips, "See you around" she smiled broadly and a cloud of smoke smothered Morgan's body and she imported away.

"She is a demon child, if you see her again, you come straight home don't listen to her, she is just like her father! Look what she did to Linden!"

Hunter blinked away the tears, "It wasn't her!" he said, "What you're defending her now? After she killed Linden," Hunter shook his head, "No, I know Morgan, she's my best friend that wasn't her, and her eyes changed black it was the taibhs Morgan was trapped inside and she sent me a witch message"

"Oh Goddess, I let that thing get away." "I have to help her, that taibhs will take her back to Ciaran where she definately isn't safe." Beck shook Hunter's shoulders, "I won't allow you to do anything stupid! You are 13 years old there's no way, we'll leave it to the council, I'll contact them when we get home, Oh goddess how can I break this to everyone at home?"


	8. Help

**A/n: Again I apologise for the delay at work they're like having these problems with the internet and technically we're not allowed to be using the computer for the internet unless its work purposes so I'm like typing up loads and loads of chapters for current stories and new stories on word, so whenever they get posted is another matter… **

Morgan/the taibhs appeared at the front door of the place she was taken to on her tenth birthday.

Her father opened the door, "Welcome home Morgan, I knew you would return," He smiled broadly "scrying is a very useful tool" said the taibhs,

Ciaran nodded his agreement and opened the door wider for what he thought was his daughter to walk in, Morgan/the taibhs took a good look around and then smiled to herself, "I can get used to this..."

_Three Years Later…_

A now initiated 14 year old Morgan was now raised like her father in the darkness, but still the taibhs was contaminating her body, although struggling to be free, Morgan's powers had grown so great within it was practically being forced out of her, but if it was forced out it knew it wouldn't survive so still it remained within her until it found a perfect moment to escape and become corporeal.

"Morgan!" Killian ran up to Morgan after her initiation, he had always tried to make communication with his favourite sister since she came back, and he knew that since she came back she was different, mean. "Go Away Killian," She snapped, He obediently walked away his head hung low, he knew he had to go find help to bring the real Morgan back but who could help him? Where did she go before she came back? Killian now 16 had enough power and sense to go out on his own, he planned to create a spell to reveal anyone who she stayed with or formed any closeness with when she had left town.

He went up to his room and locked the door behind him and spelled it shut, and then made a circle of candles around himself 13 candles in total, he sat with a large brass bowl in front of him.

"Goddess, hear my prayer and I ask you to help answer my questions," he began he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, '_who did Morgan bond with when she escaped from here?' _He threw it into the brass bowl and lit a match and set fire to the paper.

The flames rose high in the bowl, when the flames died down, in the smoke billowing from the bowl an image appeared. Killian liked scrying with air, it was his favourite element, very few witches scried with air, it was free and easygoing like himself, the smoke always revealed what he wanted to know.

Killian saw a tall boy about his age with light blonde hair and green eyes. He himself was scrying also, in a clearing in some woods. "Where he stands now, so shall I, take me where my answers lie" Killian chanted.

The next thing he knew he was stood behind the boy, he wasn't there physically, it was just an astral projection spell, Killian wasn't powerful enough to teleport. The boy stopped scrying immediately and he turned to see Killian.

"Who are you" he said with a challenge in his voice, "I'm Killian," he said, "Don't worry I don't want to hurt you or anything, I'm here for your help,"

Hunter eyed Killian, reading his intentions and he seemed very genuine, "I'm Hunter" he said at last, "How can I help?" he said

"About three years ago, a girl came to you," Hunter's face changed instead of the intense look he wore only a second again, he looked sad, broken, "Morgan," he said softly,

"Yes!" Killian cried, somewhat relieved yet proud his lame attempt at a spell had worked, "I desperately need your help, hwne I first knew Morgan, she was 10, she was brilliant and funny and nice, but now, since she came back, she's changed, become meaner, what happened to her?"

Hunter looked at him, "Wait, you knew Morgan before she came to us, when she was 10?" he said, "Who are you?" he asked again, "I'm Morgan's brother," "Oh, your Killian, Morgan's brother" Hunter said as if he just figured it out, "Yeah, I said that, I take it I've been mentioned before?" Hunter nodded, "How do I know I can trust you, Ciaran is your father too afterall"

"It's true, Ciaran is my father too, but we have never seen eye to eye, he thinks I'm unworthy, because my powers aren't that great, so he doesn't bother me and I like it that way"

"Why?" Hunter probed, "Lets just say I don't believe in what he does and I'm not his biggest fan, he's not exactly father of the year, I helped Morgan escape and suddenly a couple of months later she just comes back, that's not my sister, she was petrified of Ciaran before,"

"It's a taibhs" Hunter said, "Morgan has been infected with a taibhs, I have a spell to get it out of her, But I need to be in the same area as her, I've just spent the last 3 years looking for her,"

"I'll take you to her we can help her together," "You really know where she is?" Hunter asked, Killian nodded, "I just want my sister back,"

"Home is where the heart is" Killian said grabbing Hunter's hand, the next thing they knew they were standing in Killian's room.

"Home is where the heart is?" Hunter said sceptically, Killian grinned, "Worked though didn't it?" Hunter rolled his eyes "Where is she?" he asked, about to charge out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sparky," Killian warned, "What? Why?" Killian looked Hunter in the eye, "This is my father's house, earlier today Morgan made her initiation, 2 of the Amyranth Cells are here floating around the house, tonight the plan is to initiate her into Amyranth."

"We have to stop them!" Hunter cried, "Duh!" Killian said, "But we have to do it when we know all of Amyranth are in the circle room, my room is spelled to not sense through these walls for my own privacy really, Da only respects that because he thinks I'm too stupid to be able to do anything worth worrying about, so we have to hang back until the ceremony begins which should be in about 10 mins"

The boys continued casting their senses until they felt everyone moving into the circle room.

"Right come on" Killian whispered, they both cast see-me-not spells and walked down the hallway and down the stairs, they hid behind the banister until everyone was in the circle room, they moved forward and stood with their backs against the wall.

"Okay, now what?" Hunter whispered.


	9. Gone

**A/n: Oh what's going to happen next? Read on, please review!**

"Okay, what now?" Hunter whispered, Killian shrugged, "I don't know, I figured you'd know what to do," Hunter thought frantically, "Okay, um… quickly we'll cast the spell to extract the taibhs before she's fully initiated into Amyranth!"

"Okay, good," Killian said, he peered round the corner, "Better start that now something is about to happen!"

"Unwanted spirit, leave this host, this vessel no longer yours but the soul that belongs to this shell, we banish you away from this place where you will no longer dwell, the light cannot contain your darkness, we cast you out in the name of the goddess," Hunter chanted.

"That was your spell?" Killian raised his eyes, "So? I didn't pick up my parents spell crafting talents, what's your excuse? Home is where the heart is? Just look did it work?"

They heard members of the coven inside the circle room muttering between themselves, Killian looked round and Morgan had crumpled to the ground the taibhs floated above her head and dissipated.

"I think it worked," Killian said,

"She was possessed by a taibhs, what makes you think she'll be our ally now when she comes around, Ciaran?" one of the witches demanded.

"Silence everyone!" Ciaran demanded.

Hunter peered around the corner too, they watched as Ciaran awoke Morgan.

"What's going on?" she trembled, "Where am I?" tears fell from her eyes, she was obviously confused and frightened, "Why are you here?" she said in fear once she saw Ciaran.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her, "Hunter" she said quietly, "I was in the woods with, Hunter, and Linden, Oh Goddess, Linden! We have to help him, I have to help, I got to get out of here!"

Hunter and Killian looked at each other, "She still thinks she's 11!" Hunter said.

"What happened next Morgan?" She shook her head, "Things went black, I felt like I was being suffocated, there was something do to with a taibhs... I remember that..." "Morgan darling, after that, you came back to find me," Ciaran said sweetly, "I did?" she asked through her sobs.

"Yes, You're now 14 an initiated witch, and about to become my heiress to Amyranth," Morgan became whiter than a sheet of paper, "Why would I do that? What happened? why don't I remember anything?"

Ciaran lay a finger on her forehead and Morgan crumpled to the ground again,

"We have to help her!" Hunter said about to shoot around the corner, "No" Killian pulled him back by his shirt, "There's no way you can help her, they'll kill you,"

"What are you doing Ciaran?" a witch asked, Hunter and Killian peered around the corner again and watched Ciaran knelt beside her with his hand on her forehead.

"I'm rebuilding memories to fill the gaps, memories of what the taibhs did while inhabiting her body perhaps then the darkness of my memories after our tath meanma brach, will fuse with the taibhs memories and hopefully that should bring her back to our side but willingly"

Morgan rose to her feet and looked towards the doorway where Hunter and Killian stood, an evil smile spread across her face and she winked at the pair, then turning back to face her Ciaran, she said, "I'm ready father"

"It's over, he has her, there's nothing we can do now without getting killed" Killian sunk back with his back against the wall, "We were too late" Hunter sobbed and he and Killian returned to Killian's bedroom.

"I'll take you back home now, sorry Hunter, we were just too late," Hunter didn't say anything, his eyes filled with tears although he didn't cry

Killian started to write a spell to send Hunter back, "No need," Hunter said quietly, "Cheers Killian, I'll see you around" Killian nodded, "See you" he said softly.

"Home is where the heart is," Hunter said and his form faded into nothing.

Killian smiled slightly, he then sighed heavily mourning the loss of his true sister.


	10. Moving

**A/n: Okay again I apologise for the lack of updating, but I have quite a few fics on the go at the minute so I'm taking my time, plus, I like waiting till I get reviews, that way I know people are wanting me to update faster, and then I'll feel obliged.**

_Four years later._

_I've lost her now, she's not my sister anymore, she is our father's creation. So now I'm 19 almost 20 and I'm leaving home. I'm getting away from here, I failed my sister and she makes me remember it everyday. If there was anyway to bring her back from the darkness I would go to the ends of the earth to do it, I've looked for answers and there's no magickal way to do it, I've even tried having a brother sister heart to heart and it didn't work, I have the scars to prove it. _

_Killian._

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Killian turned to see his little sister standing at his bedroom doorway as he was packing the last of his things, she had her hair tied back and wore no make up and was in her red silk dressing gown.

"Moving out" he replied, "A friend has an apartment, and he wants a flatmate," "Are you leaving New York?" she asked, Killian shook his head, "Not that you really care but no, I'm not,"

Truth was, Killian didn't want to leave town completely, he still wanted to be nearby to keep an eye out on his sister, he was there for her even if she didn't want him.

"Does Da know your leaving?" she asked, again he nodded and carried on packing, "Yes, not like he really cared either," "Well who would" Morgan said shrugging,

"What are you really doing here Morgan? Just come to give me my daily terrorism?" Morgan just smiled.

"Speaking of terrorism, here's Da now," Their father Ciaran MacEwan appeared in the doorway besides Morgan "You all packed up yet Killian?" he asked, "I am now" he said, "Good, your friend is in a van outside waiting for you," he said then left, giving Morgan a quick fatherly kiss on the forehead.

"Who's your friend Killian?" Morgan asked, "Luke Wright, the base player, remember him? You set his base on fire? While he was playing it" Morgan nodded and smiled, "Ah yeah, good times," "Sure" Killian muttered, he pulled his duffel over his shoulder and picked up two of his boxes,

"Little help?" Killian asked Morgan, she just smiled and slowly walked away arms folded, clearly stated she wasn't going help. Killian rolled his eyes and carried his stuff down to the van.

"Killian!" Luke climbed out of his van. Luke wasn't a witch, which was fine with Killian, the less witch friends he had the better, Luke had started a band with their other friends Mikey Dodds and Kevin Brewster, Killian was their drum player.

"Need a hand with the rest of your stuff?" Luke asked, Killian looked up an the house, wondering if he dared invite Luke in, he considered the possibilities of what Morgan would do, but decided it would be safe.

"Sure, okay, I just need help with the bed and the last few boxes," "Cool,"

They went up the walk to fetch the remainder of his possessions, "Dude is your sister home?" Luke asked, "She's hot," although he was petrified of Killian's sister after the fire incident (although he is still not sure of how she set fire to his base while he was playing it on a stage at an under 18's talent show) he found her incredibly attractive.

Since crossing over to the dark side, Morgan had changed her look she had grown her hair long and died it black, and dressed like a gothic whore, much to their father's dismay.

When they reached his old room, Morgan was in there sitting on his bed, she was now dressed, had her hair down with added blue highlights since this morning which was clearly the help of her powers, her daily ensemble (strange as ever) sported a tight dark blue boob tube that ended just above a tattoo of a ring of thorns around her bellybutton, with a black lace tank top over it (which is so totally see through so luckily there was the boob tube), she wore black hot pants and wore heavy biker boots that went to her knee.

"Hey, Morgan" Luke said awkwardly, "Lukey baby" she grinned, "Morgan get out or help us" "How dare you speak to me like that?" Morgan demanded standing up.

"Morgan don't bother, no matter how much you say you hate me there's a part of you that will never hurt me, and won't ever want to, because unlike Da somewhere in there you have a soul," "Do you want to risk that chance?" she said becoming face to face with her brother. For a second Killian looked scared and feared that she might actually do it, but he knew Morgan was just messing with his head, the way she always did.

Suddenly Morgan laughed, and turned to leave the room, "By the way Morgan," Killian called after her, she turned around, "Happy birthday" he threw her a card attached to a gift wrapped box. He had bought her a silver athame he knew she had an eye on.

She caught it and looked at it a moment without opening it, and then looked back at her brother, "Killian the greatest gift your giving me is moving out" she said then she left the room with the present.

"Dude that chicks a psycho, she had a knife sticking out of her boot" Killian rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it, she never used to be" he sighed, "What changed?" Luke asked, "Don't ask"

Finally after half an hour later he packed all his things in the back of the van and they drove of to their new apartment.


	11. Interrogations

_They've sent me to New York this time, people in the council have felt a lot of bad things going down here and want me to check it out, find out who's behind it. Tonight I'm going to search for some leads in the City, see if anyone will talk. And they will talk, I'm the best in my field, and have been since I was 17, now at 20 I'm really good at my job. _

_Giomanach_

"Thanks for the athame, Killian" a few days after her 18th birthday, Morgan rang her brother Killian, "You're welcome, is there anything I have to do in exchange for this sudden niceness?" he challenged in a non threatening way.

"No I'm just displaying courtesy for my brother, just like how I was raised," while Morgan was having one of her rare nice days, Killian decided to take up the chance, "The band and I, we have a gig tonight, in a club in the city called Rock City, do you want to come down and see us play?" "Do I want to see an amateur band called 'Deadbeatz' play in a punk rock club called Rock City? Sure" Killian couldn't help smiling, maybe he could reach his sister after all, "Okay, the band are setting up at 6, doors open at 7.30, how many tickets do you want?" "Two" "Okay, see you then?" "Guess I will" Morgan said,

That evening in the club the band were playing on stage, Killian was in the middle of a solo of an acoustic song they had written that morning,

"…_even though you lied and lied, I cried and cried and tried and tried for you, even though you ruined my life and stole my pride, but I can't deny I know I'll always be there… for you…"_

Killian then picked up the drumsticks and slammed out the final part of the song and continued his solo,

That's when he felt Morgan and her boyfriend walk in, after that song, the crowd cheered, "Okay we're going to take a quick break but we'll be back in 15 minutes," Mikey said down the mic, music came on through the speakers and the band retreated from the stage, Killian pushed his way through the crowd to his sister who was at the bar.

"I heard your solo, very good, man" "thanks Cal," I said, as he turned around and handed me a bottle of Budweiser, "thought you were just a drummer?" Morgan shouted over the loud music, "Yeah, I am, Luke is our vocalist, but I wrote that song this morning and decided I wanted to take the vocals on it,"

The three of them stood there and an awkward silence fell between them "Why did you come down here? Really? And why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Killian asked his sister, "Da and I did an intense ritual this morning, I need to chill out, if big brother has a gig here, it'll do me well to get free admittance," she smiled "right see you later" Morgan and Cal wondered off through the crowds,

So she didn't really care, she just came down to chill out with free admittance, not to see his band play.

When they were out of sight, Killian felt a familiar presence walk through the door, "Oh god" he muttered, casting out his senses he ran over to the door where he sensed him talking with the doorman.

"No ticket no admittance," the door man said, "Dave, he's with me," I told him, and I pulled the visitor inside,

"Killian?" "What are you doing here Hunter?" Hunter shrugged, "My job, I'm a seeker now, I've been sent to New York to find out where the negative magick is coming from in this area,"

"And now welcome back on stage, 'Deadbeatz'" called an announcer, "Crap, that's me, believe me Hunter I know what it is, go backstage and block your senses I'll talk to you soon, but just do this please"

Hunter nodded and did as he was told, "Marv, let him in my dressing room please" Killian said to one of the stage crew ushering Hunter backstage, Killian ran on stage and sat behind his kit and tapped his drumsticks

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4...!"

About half an hour later the band took another break and Killian went backstage into his dressing room.

"You're in a band?" Hunter asked, Killian nodded, "Yeah did you hear us?" Hunter nodded, "Pretty good, you the singer?" "Sometimes, sorry I pushed you in here you came for info and you're going to get it but Hunter you're not going to like it,"

"It's Morgan isn't it?" Killian nodded, Hunter buried his face in his hands and then looked up, "I still have a job to do Killian,"

"Yeah, well go ahead, I don't see her changing back anytime soon, I've tried, her and her boyfriend are just the same, evil, manipulative, they make a bloody good team"

"Boyfriend?" Hunter asked,

"Are you still in love with her? After all these years" Killian asked, "I never told you I was in love with her in the first place," "dude, it's so obvious, was, is, whatever"

Hunter sighed "I've not stopped thinking about her, about how I've let her down, failed her, I need her back Killian,"

Killian wiped his forehead with a towel, "Yeah well she and Cal…" "Cal?" Hunter asked, Killian nodded, "Cal who?" "Cal Blaire, I think,"

Killian noticed Hunter's jaw twitch and his face was set, it looked like he wanted to punch something "Are you okay?" he asked him

"Killian, Cal is my bastard of a half brother" "Hunter you better get out of here quick, before they find you, and goddess only knows what they'll do to you"

Just then Marv, knock on the door, "Killian, your back on" he said through the door, "Okay I'll be right out," he called, "Hunter you can stay and wait for me, but it's best you just go, even though your senses are blocked, she'll sense you sooner or later"

"Killian it's my job to deal with dangerous witches and have them answer to the council," "Hunter you know as well as I how powerful Morgan is, you won't stand a chance, get out while you still can" Killian left and ran back out on stage for the final section of their performance.

Hunter stood to leave, "Where do you think your going?" the door closed by itself and stood there in a crimson satin stap top and a long black skirt, with her long black flowing hair with red streaks running through it and a pale complexion that contrasted well with thick black applied make up, was Morgan.


	12. Reunited

A/n: Hopefully now I'm trying to get the end of this story finished then I'm going to work on 'Helpless' and 'Twisted Reality' if you haven't read them yet, please give them I try, I really would like to hear what you think of it, but please no flames, it's really mean, not like you guys have ever flamed me coz your so nice… oh look at that I'm rambling, think I should just get on with it, I'm sure your dying to know what happens next… well here goes!

**

* * *

**

_After the gig last night, Hunter had gone, so had Morgan, but strangely, Cal was still about, he said Morgan had a call from Da asking her to go home because he needed her for something so Cal decided to wait for me, luckily he wasn't as evil as my sister. But wow I can't believe he and Hunter are half brothers, they're so different. Later we ran into Hunter on the street, Cal went back to Morgan's and I ran to catch up with Hunter again, I offered him a place to crash, and he accepted, when I woke this morning he was gone and he left a note saying 'Working, I'll call you later'._

_I hope Hunter isn't going to do anything stupid, I wonder if does manage to strip her of her powers if so maybe then Da's spell will wear off and she'll be back to normal, but then we have to live with the guilt that we tore her away from her powers, why is life so complicated? I just want my sister back._

_Killian_

"Morgan, hello, long time no see," Hunter tried to make friendly conversation, she smiled, "I last recall seeing you about four years ago with Killian outside my Da's circle room"

"I really missed you, Morgan, I tried looking for you, and I failed you," She made her way closer to Hunter until her face was only a couple of inches away from his "How much did you miss me?" she asked

Unable to stop himself Hunter grabbed Morgan and leaned in and kissed her hard. "What the hell are you doing?" Morgan demanded when they broke apart, "Something I've always wanted to" again he leaned in but this time Morgan didn't resist she grabbed him too. They kissed passionately.

Hunter picked up Morgan and she wrapped her legs around him and he sat her on the dressing room table. While they kissed she unzipped his jeans and their pair of them made love.

After the blissful moment, Hunter rested his head on Morgan's shoulder claiming for his breath back, but she pushed him away.

"No you can get off me now!" she cried and she pulled the straps from her top back over her shoulders, "Morgan?" Hunter fastened his pants back up and turned to face her, "Morgan?", "No," she said, looking like she was freaking out, "We can't do this, I'm with someone and this will never work, you are a seeker now I hear and me, well you know… No Hunter"

"But Morgan, I thought there was still something between us?" "Yeah" she laughed, "A long time ago maybe, we we're kids, but this… it was just a bootie call, lets just leave it," she left the room and pushed her way through the crowd and Hunter followed.

When they were out on the street Morgan still followed, "Leave me alone Hunter," "Morgan I know you, and this isn't you, you're under a spell you know that!"

Morgan turned to face him, "Am I? What if this is really me did you ever think about that? I might actually like being this way, so free to use my magick how and where and when I want, what to say and who to say it too, I maybe under a 'spell' but I've never felt so free in my life, so don't you preach to me seeker,"

She turned and walked away again, "Even so, you still know its wrong and it's the spell that makes you think that's okay, it takes away your conscience" "So?" Morgan called

"You may enjoy this new way of life but I bet you've never felt more lonely" he said Morgan turned round again and stormed right back up to him,

"Lonely? I have my father! I have Cal! I'm not lonely," "Okay you're father, let's start with him, he only cares about you because you have power, even you know thats true, somewhere deep in you knows that" Hunter said, "And can you honestly say you love Cal?"

Morgan couldn't speak, "Can you honestly say you love me?" she said after a while, "I've never been able to love anyone the way I love you, believe me, after I lost who you were, I tried to find someone else, had other relationships and they all failed, that's because they aren't you, they can never be you, I love you for who you are, who you really are, not what you've become," "Hunter we were kids, how can you honestly say you know how you feel for me?" Morgan said

"I just know, I've always known Morgan, but the question really is, can you honestly say you _don't_ love me?" Hunter asked catching her off guard, "Hunter I don't know what I feel, but this, whatever this is, it can't work," "Morgan it can work, you're strong enough to just break through the spell, free yourself, really free yourself, you'll always have your free will but you'll know whats right and wrong, all Ciaran did was clear your judgement, twist your morality, but your not being true to yourself" Morgan stepped backwards and stammered, Hunter went in again and kissed her, "No, get off," she demanded,

She ran off down the road and cast some spell to hold him back so he couldn't go after her.

"Dammit!" He called. Just then Hunter felt the presence of Killian and Cal.

"Shit," he turned around and they faced him,

"Giomanach," said a harsh voice, "Sgath" Hunter replied with a bored tone, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "There's no place for a seeker here," he growled, "Isn't there?" Hunter asked, "Well then you have nothing to worry about then do you?"

Hunter gave Killian a quick nod and walked away pushing past Cal.

"I Hate him" Cal said to Killian, "That's not a very nice thing to say about your own kin" Killian said, Cal smiled and gave Killian a cruel look "You should hear what Morgan says about you,"

"Goodnight Cal," Killian said turning around heading the other way "Where are you going?" he asked, "Home, the place where I sleep at night, where all my stuff is? See you later," "See you later" Cal walked down the street and got into his car parked further up and sped away, once he was gone Killian ran to catch up to Hunter.

"Hunter?" he called after him when he came into view, he slowed down until they were walking side by side.

"You spoke to Morgan tonight didn't you?" Killian said, "Morgan left tonight without Cal and you said something her, what did you say?"

"Let's just say I think we may be able to break through to her"


	13. Hurt

_A few days later…_

After the encounter Morgan had with Hunter a few days ago, she began to feel a guilty conscious on her head about, well everything. She had performed several dark wave rituals and cast more than her fair share of illegal spells, and now each time she did it she was concerned about the Wiccan law.

She needed to talk to someone other than her father and Cal, so she decided to seek out Killian.

On her way out she literally bumped into Cal who was on his way in, "Whoa, Morgan where's the fire?" "I'm going out" she said, "Are you okay? You've not been yourself the past few days," "I'm fine I'm just taking a walk, I need some air," "Oh Okay. Want me to come with?" "No" she said firmly "Alright, alright, I was only asking!" he said laughing

"Cal this isn't working," she said with a bored sigh "What isn't?" he asked confused, "Us, I want to brake up, see you later at the circle okay? Bye," "Hey, wait a minute, come back here," he said pulling her back by the arm to face him, "What?" he asked again "Let me spell it out for you okay? I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You. Got that?" She jerked away from him and he released his grip on her arm

"Morgan, I love you," he said his voice was breaking at the edges clearly upset, "Who doesn't" she sighed heavily, "What?" he asked confused "Nothing, never mind, just leave it, see you later," she said heading down the steps to the pathway

"But I thought we were good together?" Cal followed, Morgan turned to face him "Cal I don't love you, so lets just leave it, we had fun, but I want nothing more from you, I don't see this going anywhere," Cal held his hands in the air admitting defeat knowing how pointless it was to stand against her will "You know whatever, do what you like, you always do anyway," he said "Damn right I do" she muttered as she opened the garage doors

She got into her red BMW Z4 convertible, and pulled out of the garage, "I thought you were taking a walk?" she heard Cal call after her, ignoring him she turned the volume up on her CD and sped off to Killian's

When she got there she opened the main front door with her powers and got into the lift, she was sure he said it was on the 7th floor, she pushed the button and looked for apartment no 714.

When she found it she knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting and hearing fumbling around inside the door opened

"Hunter?" Hunter stood in black boxers and a grey t-shirt at the door and looked like he had just gotten up, and it was 1 in the afternoon, not very Hunter-like. Morgan was shocked since she didn't expect him as she didn't bother casting her senses like she normally did.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "I've been crashing out here for a couple of days," he shrugged, "You and Killian?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Yes we are actually friends you know" Hunter said "So I see, where is Killian?" she asked, "At a couple of auditions with the band, trying to get a record deal or something"

Hunter stood in the doorway and took in Morgan's breath-taking appearance, today she wore a pair of black jeans and a white halter top that had criss-crossed ribbons for the back. She had more colour in her cheeks and wore a lot less make up than usual.

"Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to let me in?" she asked interrupting his stretch, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head as if to say _'do what you want'_ so he left the door open and disappeared inside, she followed and closed the door behind her.

Inside, Hunter had sprawled himself on the couch as if about to sleep again, "Hunter did you cast a spell on me?" she asked, he gave her a blank look, "No, why would I, you have enough of them on you as it is,"

She sat on the single armchair and let her head sink into her hands and growled at something, making Hunter turn his head for a second.

"Something is happening to me, I'm beginning to feel… I dunno…" "Guilty?" Hunter offered, she looked up and nodded, "Yeah, guilty, I never feel guilty,"

"A part of you is trying to break through the spells on you," "Hunter, drop it, Ciaran hasn't put a spell on me,"

That was when Hunter sat up and smiled, "You said Ciaran" "What?" Morgan asked genuinely confused, "You referred to him as Ciaran – not Da, you are changing, you're breaking through it,"

"I'm not under a spell! Shut up!" "You are and you know you are, keep fighting it Morgan come on" Hunter now stood and made his way over to Morgan and he knelt in front of her, "Morgan come on, I know your in there, the real you, please, I need her back."

Hunter kissed her hard and although he felt her trying to pull away slightly at first she went with it. "No, no, no! Stop" Morgan pulled away eventually, "We can't, Hunter we have to stop this, I have to go," She stood and ran to the door, "Morgan wait," she froze to the spot, "I can't" she turned slowly around and her face streamed with tears.

"You can" he said firmly walking slowly towards her, he put his hands on he cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "You can" he repeated slowly almost in a whisper, "Please, don't" she whispered, "You're stronger than anyone I've ever met, I know you know that this, who you are is now just a spell, I want the real you back, please bring her back to me," he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Please, I need her, I'm in love with her,"

Morgan sobbed, "Why do you want me Hunter? I'm worthless, I've killed people, caused so much pain, oh god, those poor people, and their families,"

"Good Morgan, you're fighting it, just know that, that person isn't you, nor was it your fault, you can come back from this," Hunter told her, she shook her head, "No I can't, it hurts Hunter, oh Goddess, what have I done?"

"You didn't do anything, Morgan it was Ciaran, it was all Ciaran's work, you were his puppet and he pulled all the strings" "Hunter I have to go, please don't make this any harder for me,"

"Please, don't go," he pleaded with her, "I can't do this right now, Hunter," he kissed her softly on the lips "know that I love you, I always will, don't stay away for too long, and be careful," All Morgan could do was nod. Hunter kissed her again and she left.

Hunter watched after her, he hoped she'll be fine, and for the first time, he knew she had a chance to come back to him after all these years.


	14. Plans

_It'll never work. It can never work goddess help me. There's so much confusion, they say that Ciaran, I mean Da is spelling me and I'm breaking through it, Goddess, tell me what is true?  
I'm finally free of Cal, I know, in fact always knew that I never loved him, a soul as black as what mine was could never love, but I'm changing I'm falling for Hunter, I love him, I have to see him again, I need to speak with Killian, maybe he'll be there and we can talk.  
Morgan you need to screw your head back on. Goddess help me._

_Morgan x_

Morgan stormed back through the door of her fathers home and slammed the door behind her, eyes filled with tears, this wasn't her, or was it? She knew how she had been for the last several years of her life, but was it really her? Hunter had said that it was a spell, and now she felt she was beginning to believe that, why else would she start to feel this way.

"Morgan?" she heard her Da's voice calling from the kitchen, obediently she went to answer him.

Inside the kitchen her father was nonchalantly flipping through the local newspaper as if it were interesting to him.

"Yes Da?" she said wiping her eyes quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice even though it was a fools effort as he already knew, he would have sensed it,

"I spoke to Cal earlier, he said you two broke up," Morgan nodded, "That's a pity, I had high hopes for the pair of you, even though I knew all along that he is beneath you"

"I'm sorry Da, its just I didn't love Cal I don't want to be with him," "He loves you, cares for you a great deal," he informed her, then he nodded, "But I understand what it's like, after meeting your mother being with Grania was suffocating me, I found the one I truly loved and didn't want to settle for anything less,"

"But you killed her," Morgan said surprising herself, she had a lot of built up anger about Ciaran admitting to killing her mother so openly,

Ciaran looked sad, "Yes, I did," he said, "But you Morgan, who is it that you've found?" Morgan nearly spilled all, "No one," she said eventually, "Cal isn't the one for me,"

Morgan turned to leave the room, "Cal also said something else," he said making Morgan turn to face him yet again, "he said you've changed in the last few days, and I've noticed it too, you haven't been giving your best in our circles and rituals, you've been holding back on us Morgan, why?" Morgan couldn't answer, she didn't know what to say, "And can you tell me what a certain Hunter Niall has to do with it?" he said slowly.

* * *

Hunter paced around the living room, deciding what his next move could be. He heard the door and sensed Killian coming in with the rest of the band making a lot of noise. "Killian?"

"Yo Brit what's up?" Mikey said, apparently 'Brit' had become his nickname to the band, "The Sky," he said quickly, grabbing Killian's arm, "I need to talk to you," he said dragging him outside the apartment,

"Hunter what's going on?" he asked once the door was closed, "Morgan is really struggling now, she's freeing herself from the spell, we need to get her back before your father finds out and gets to her first,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Killian asked, "Your father has to be stripped of his powers, Killian, one way or another, but first we need to have him trapped here," "Strip Da of his powers?" Killian asked with raised eyebrows, "Are you crazy?" Hunter nodded, "probably" he replied,

"Okay, okay, so do you have a plan?" Hunter shook his head, "Not yet, but we need to get Morgan out of there, so, if we drive down there now, you go in and get Morgan and I'll wait in the car we can help her then clear the rest of the spell out of her head so she can help us trap Ciaran, and strip him,"

"Whoa, whoa, you want me and Morgan to help you strip _our father_ of his Magick?" Killian asked, Hunter nodded, "Well yes, I need at least five people to participate in the ritual, I have precious little friends here, Killian I know he's your father, but you know he's a dangerous man, he'll never bother you again,"

"Hunter, man, the guy doesn't bother me now, I stay away from him, he stays away from me, and I like it that way, I don't want to piss him off, or piss Amyranth off!"

"He may not bother you Killian but look what he's done to your sister, to countless innocent people. He's a killer, Killian, a stone cold killer," Killian eventually nodded. "Okay," he said, "Okay, so we go after Morgan now?"

Hunter nodded, "There's no time like the present," he said, Killian nodded, "Okay let me grab my keys,"


	15. Scrying

_No one, and I mean no one is going to take my star away from me! Morgan was built for greatness and they're tearing her down, I need to teach that seeker a lesson, my daughter will not be brought down to his level! I will make sure of that! _

_- Neimhidh _

Killian parked his car outside the manor, "Right, so I go in and say what?" Hunter shrugged, "I don't know ask if Morgan wants to catch a movie or something," Killian nodded, "Right okay, I'm going in" he said opening the car door, "Keep yourself hidden," he warned Hunter, Hunter nodded.

Slamming the door shut, Killian strolled up the walk way to the front door and climbed the few steps, "This isn't going to work," he said to himself, with his copy of the house key he let himself in, casting out his senses he could sense that his father was in the kitchen and Morgan was upstairs in her room.

"Killian?" he walked into the kitchen to greet his father, "Hi Da" he said, "Killian, son, what brings you here?" he said smiling, "I've come to see Morgan, wondered if she'd wanted to catch a movie or do something," he said, not revealing to Killian whether or not he knew he was lying,

"What are you planning to see?" he asked, Killian shrugged, "We'll see when we get there," Ciaran nodded and then he looked up from his paper, "It's nice to see you two getting close again," "What do you mean?" Killian asked, "When you were kids you two were inseparable, and then you went your different ways, recently you seem to be talking again" Killian nodded, "We've been working through our differences," "Have you?" Ciaran said with a grin,

After a moment of silence between the pair Ciaran interrupted, "Your sister is in her room," he said, Killian nodded, "I know, see you in a bit Da," he turned and rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Killian" Ciaran warned, ignoring his comment, Killian went upstairs and knocked on Morgan's bedroom door

"Come in," said a silky voice,

Killian opened the door and saw Morgan lying flat out on her bed writing something in her book of shadows, again her fashion sense had loosened up, she was wearing a short red and black tartan skirt with a thick black studded belt hanging loosely around her waist and she wore a black bustier which looked classy from the front but the back of it had no back it was laced up in a criss cross pattern, Morgan's legs were covered with black fishnets and wore black pumps with scarily high heels.

"Hey Killian," she said without looking up, "What's going on," turning to look at him, Morgan noticed the scruffy appearance of Killian today, baggy jeans an oversized black t-shirts sporting a logo for the rolling stones.

"Thought we could hang out," Morgan turned and stood up to face her brother, "Killian, Killian, Killian," Morgan smiled somewhat amused, "I do have better things to do with my time you know," she said,

"What's happened to you? You've changed again," Killian said, "State the obvious!" Morgan said, "That dumbass Hunter cast a spell on me to give me a guilty conscience, Da took it off," "Morgan!" Killian cried, "Hunter was helping you break out of the spell that Da had put on you in the first place!"

"Whatever Killian, Da would never put a spell on me without my knowledge, I'm too powerful, he wouldn't dare,"

"Morgan don't be so damn blind! You've been spelled" "Have I?" Morgan said, her voice eerily calm, "Is this what you know or have Hunter's little theories spilled into your head," "Morgan I watched him when he first did it to you!" "Killian, get out of my room, and out of my sight,"

Without arguing he left, he couldn't believe it, they were so close, but they lost her again.

"What's the matter son?" Ciaran called from the kitchen, "does Morgan not want to go out?" "Go to hell Da," Killian said with a sigh, Ciaran laughed, in a rage Killian walked into the kitchen, "I know exactly what your game is Da, do you not believe in free will? The minute Morgan realises what you've done to her she won't let you off easily," Ciaran smiled, he didn't say anything, he didn't feel threatened enough to say anything.

Frustrated Killian stormed out of the house, he climbed back into his car, "He's done it to her again, the bastard put another spell on her, we need to…" Killian looked in bewilderment at the passenger seat, "Where the fuck has he gone now?" he said thumping the dashboard, "Shit,"

Quickly Killian calmed himself down and cast out his senses, he sensed Hunter's presence was here not long ago, but he already knew that! Again he cast his senses, he felt enough to know that Hunter had climbed out of the car on his own free will. "That bastard is going to get himself killed!" Killian pulled a small crystal out of his pocket and with ease sunk into a deep meditation.

"Show me now, I need to know, show me the way that Hunter did go," he whispered into the crystal.

An image appeared in the crystal, a vision of Hunter sitting in this car no more than 10 minutes ago, then he watched as Hunter climbed out of the car looking up at the manor, more specifically Morgan's room, suddenly Hunter was frozen to the spot, it looked like a paralysing binding spell, Hunter then fell to the ground, someone, he couldn't see who, tied up his wrists in rope and dragged him across the garden round the back of the house and into the basement, as the unknown witch climbed into the basement after throwing Hunter in there Killian caught a glimpse of his face as he closed the doors behind him. Then the image dissolved.

"Cal."


	16. Amyranth

Cal stood admiring his handiwork, looking down at a magickally bound Hunter lying on the cold concrete floor in the basement of Ciaran MacEwan's basement.

"What have you got for me there Cal?" Ciaran's voice bellowed, Cal looked around, he couldn't see where he was, nor sense where he was, "I'm eliminating the threat" Cal cried, he pulled out a tank of gasoline and poured it over Hunter, he pulled out a box of matches from the back pocket of his jeans and was about to spark one up.

"Cal don't be silly" Ciaran emerged from the shadows, "I'm taking care of the problem," Cal said firmly, "Cal your intentions are for revenge at best, how common,"

"He took Morgan from me!" he cried, "I don't know what he's said or done to her, but I scried and saw them talking together at Killian's! We've always hated each other, he did this to us just to spite me!"

"Oh Cal," Ciaran said, "Boo hoo" Cal looked up at the man he held in his eye as his idol.

"So bloody what, she left you, even with or without the seeker she would have left you eventually anyway, Cal, she is above you, she knows it, and she doesn't love you. But I know since you hate your half brother here I know you'd want to see him hurt and yes Cal your wish shall be granted, but this shall be done by other means and in the process I need to make sure the spell I cast on Morgan is going to hold this time, forever push her away from crossing back over the line again, we can't afford a power as great as hers to oppose us, she is the sguirs dans!"

"How are you going to do that?" Cal asked, "We prepare a little test of loyalty, we'll leave Hunter in here for a while and we'll gather the coven, Morgan will think that we've found a witch worthy enough for us to take his powers, which in fairness, he is,"

Cal's jaw twitched, Ciaran was amused by how pissed off he looked, "Cal, in situations like this you need to learn from the best, you want Hunter to suffer, I want Morgan to go over the edge, we will get Morgan to absorb his powers,"

Cal smiled, "Now that's a plan I do like," Ciaran nodded, "I thought you might, the seeker is in love with my daughter I cast a spell and turns out that they are muirn beatha dans,"

"They are soul mates?" Cal asked shocked, "My Morgan? And the Seeker?" Ciaran nodded, "Yes, and she's not yours Cal, let her go," "I can't believe this!" Cal cried, "Cal silence!" Ciaran bellowed automatically he shut his mouth

"What better way to make Hunter suffer than to have the one he loves kill him? Possibly even torture him a little first," Cal smiled again, "And with no Hunter to sway her back to his side Morgan will forever rein in darkness"

Killian sat outside in his car, should he go in? Cal and Ciaran and possibly but unknowingly, knowing what his father is like, Morgan will be upto no good and it will involve Hunter, how the hell could he save him without getting himself killed in the process?

_Think quick, MacEwan_, Killian thought, "Okay, he doesn't have to know that Hunter and I are friends right?" he aloud, but then his confidence dropped, "But he will, he always knows"

Climbing back out of his car he walked into the house where he met Morgan who was just coming down the stairs, Killian couldn't sense Ciaran or Cal when he cast his senses, "Da still here?" He asked, to which Morgan just smiled,

"What's the matter Killian? Came crawling back when you realised that Da could severely punish you for walking out like that if he wanted," Killian gave her no pleasure in giving an answer, "Where's Da?" he asked again

She shrugged, "Killian did you see him leave? I saw you sitting out in your car for the last 15 minutes scrying and whatever else it was you were doing, you know by now if Da's not out and you can't sense him here he's in the basement" Killian nodded, "And where are you going?" Killian asked

"The basement," she said firmly, "Any other questions?" she asked, he nodded, "Yeah, what you guys upto?"

Morgan looked pissed off, "Not like its any of your business since you've joined and left Amyranth countless times, and they're totally pissed with you, but Da has called the rest of the coven here for a special ritual apparently Cal kidnapped some witch and we're going to take his powers, so are you in or out dear brother?" she said with a laugh

"Morgan you have no idea, that witch Cal kidnapped, its Hunter, they're going to make you take his powers, which you know will kill him," Morgan shrugged, "So?" she said, "Morgan, this is Hunter, he is you muirn beatha dans, you can't deny that much, doing this will make you totally dependant on Da and that's what he wants! Can't you see that?"

"Always so meddlesome" Said a voice, Killian turned to face his father and Cal Blaire,

"They are not muirn beatha dans" Cal said firmly, Morgan looked at him and gave him a playful smile "What? You think it's you? Not bloody likely!" she laughed

The doorbell rang, "Amyranth," Killian said quietly, "Yes," Ciaran smiled, "Morgan! Please, you know it in your heart, listen to it, don't let Da's spell cloud that!"

"Cal, my son is growing very tiresome can you do something with him, DON'T kill him," Cal nodded and bound Killian knocking him to the ground

Ciaran opened the door revealing 10 cloaked witches, at the front stood and old flame of Ciaran's and second most powerful in the coven excluding Morgan, Selene Belltower.


	17. Selene

_The last time I was in New York was to visit Ciaran and Morgan when we initated the child into the Coven of Amyranth, I hate this cesspool of a city, it's so dark, miserable and it stinks, Cal loved the place and wished to stay behind, I believe it was more that he loved Morgan than he loved the city, so be it, she would be a wonderful match, she contains raw power a fabulous energy source to be around, if I possessed only half of the power she has this world will be at my knees by now.  
__But I've been summond again by Ciaran, he likes me to attend his most important rites and its been a while since I have seen my son. One day I will have Morgan's powers to myself I just need to get in closer, if she doesn't agree to share I will take it from her by force and goddess have mercy on the witch that dares cross me, hell! Goddess have mercy on this world!_

_- SB_

"Ah Selene!" Ciaran smiled pulling the woman into a quick embrace, "It's been a long time" "Indeed it has Ciaran,"

Finally regarding the other nine members of Amyranth stood outside in the cold he asked them to come in, "Gather in the circle room," he ordered them, "We'll be in there soon,"

The anonymous group of dark hooded witches walked through the house and headed for Ciaran's circle room

Selene turned her glance to her son Cal, "I hope Calhoun has been good for you" she said almost as if he were a small child she had dropped off at a neighbours to be looked after for a while, Ciaran looked at the boy, "Aye, he has been of some assistance,"

Then Selene saw Morgan stood on the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "Our prodigy child" Morgan forced a smile, she had never liked Selene, Morgan knew she had her own agendas and one day will turn against them all going her own way, and she couldn't do anything about it, not because she didn't have the ability to do so, because she could if she had to, and she really wanted to, the reason she can't is because Selene is Cal's mother not only that she and Morgan's father are both the leaders of Amyranth, Ciaran of the New York Cell, Selene of the San Francisco, Ciaran would surely punish her.

"My my, what is young Killian bound on the floor?" Selene asked, "He has been a very bad boy," Ciaran said taking Selene's hand and walking her to the Circle room, "Ciaran what shall I do with him?" Cal asked, Ciaran turned his head and looked at his son on the floor as if he were something he found on the bottom of his shoe, "Leave him there, we can unbind him after the rites," he said then continued,

"Morgan, are you coming?" Cal asked, Morgan nodded, "Yes I'll be in there in a second," she said

Morgan kept her eyes on her little brother, and then she knelt down beside him, "Are you in pain?" she asked, realising he couldn't really speak or move she then said, "Okay um… blink once for yes twice for no," Killian blink once, Morgan placed her palm on his chest and loosened Cal's binding spell on him, so he could be comfortable and so he could speak,

"You brought this on yourself, Killian" she said, "Why are you helping me?" he asked, "Whether you're a pain or not, your still my brother and I don't like to see you suffer," realising how soppy that sounded she added, "Unless I cause it"

"Morgan please don't do this, you say you don't like seeing me suffer how are you going to be able to kill your muirn beatha dans?" "Killian, he isn't my –" "Yes he is, Hunter believes so and he was the only one who could break through the spell on you and start bringing the real you out!" "Again with this spell, Ciaran hasn't spelled me,"

Killian smiled, she was breaking through it again, hopefully it will break through in time, "You called him Ciaran, good Morgan come on, you can break through it," he said in a loud whisper, Morgan shook her head, "Killian, stop, please," He kept his mouth shut, luckily just in time

"Morgan? What are you doing? We're waiting for you," Ciaran said reappearing in the doorway, Morgan rose to her feet, "I'm making sure he's suffering," Ciaran smiled, "Always kick them when they're down you!" he laughed, "But come now Morgan he's your brother we can unbind him after the rites," Morgan nodded "Yes, Ciar- Da" "What was that?" Ciaran asked, "What?" Morgan asked alarmed, "What you just said, I didn't catch that," "I said yes Da," "I know your disappointed but we can find another pet for you, not your brother, in fact we have a pet for you to play with bound up in the circle room,"

Morgan smiled, "I be there in two seconds" she promised, Ciaran nodded and left, "What am I going to do?" she cried panicking, "Welcome back" Killian said, "Well you could release me at first and then you can go in there, release Hunter and somehow I could create a diversion to help you escape!"

"Killian realistically, please, look I've got to go otherwise they'll suspect something," "Okay, don't forget to act like, spelled Morgan" she nodded, "Okay I'll message you when everything goes to hell!"

Killian nodded, "Good Luck"


	18. Rage

Striding into her fathers circle room with a lot more confidence than she felt, everyone turned to look at her and all Morgan could do was look helplessly at Hunter magickally bound on the ground, _who knew Cal had that much power?_ Morgan thought to herself, Hunter, her poor Hunter he looked defeated on the ground, bruised, she knew it was at Cal's handiwork

Using her Powers she rose Hunter to his speak, "Speak" she commanded, which loosened Cal's binding spell so he could talk, _guess he isn't that powerful then,_

"Filthy little Maggot, all bound up, helpless," Now Morgan knew the room believed she was the same as normal she was going to have some fun.

"Morgan, please," "Please? Please what? Please help you?" She now wanted to hurt everyone in that room for doing what they did to her, lying to her for all this time, "Why should I help you? Hunter, because you love me?" She moved closer and closer to Hunter until the tips of the noses were almost touching, "How much do you love me?" Hunter looked hurt and Morgan quickly sent him a witch message, _play along!_ She told him

"Morgan I love you, so much," "How much do you want me?" she said, "I want you, so much," he said, "Prove it," she spat, Hunter who had now managed to completely free himself from the loosened binding spell pulled Morgan into him and kissed her passionately,

_Right on! _Killian thought as he watched crouching by the doorframe, hidden magicakally

The other people in the room stood and helplessly stared at the pair, "That tramp!" Selene hissed, when she saw Cal's hurt face,

Throwing her arms out Selene started hissing harsh words, Cal looked at her and realised what she was doing, "Mom, no!" he cried, a bolt of white witch fire erupted from Selene's chest and as it was about to hit Morgan, Cal had ran out in front of her taking the blowing, instantly killing him.

Morgan had never heard the scream of a banshee before, but the one that came from Selene just then was her take of what it would sound like,

"Look what you did you little bitch," "What I did?" Morgan said folding her arms, kneeling down scooping her son up into her arms, Selene wept, "My son, my legacy, my Calhoun,"

Ciaran's face didn't changed he was neither shocked nor upset over Cal's sudden death, "The rites shall go on," he said, "Morgan you need to absorb the seekers powers," "NO!" Selene screeched "I will absorb hers! For what she's done to my son!"

"Selene you did that yourself!" "No!" It was then Ciaran's turn to utter harsh dark words, Selene screamed and burst into flames and disintegrated into nothing but a pile of ash. The entire coven of Amyranth stared at Cal's dead body and a pile of ash that was once the feared Selene Belltower.

"Morgan I mean business, do it," Ciaran said,

Morgan's head was racing she needed to come up with a plan that wouldn't get them all killed, and quick.

_Please, trust me, _Morgan messaged into Hunter's head

She pushed Hunter on the ground and crouched over him, with an outstretched palm white light coming from Hunter's chest, he was writhing on the floor in pain, Morgan felt herself strengthening with Hunter's powers entering her, just when she knew she had borrowed enough she built a magickal bubble around them, like a protective field.

_I'm sorry Hunter, just bare with it a little while longer, _sent the message, _Killian make yourself scarce_, she sent also, she felt Killian's presence leave, she took a little bit more energy from Hunter and built it up around the room, she could just make out her fathers voice

"Morgan what are you doing?" he asked with a threatening voice

The bubble around them grew bigger and bigger, and then releasing all the energy she had built up the bubble burst and knocked the witches in the room flying back, crashing into the walls, some died instantly from broken necks.

Morgan built up with a lot of Hunter's powers and Hunter lay completely drained on the floor, Morgan's eyes were nothing but two hollow black pools.

Out of the Amyranth witches left in the room, only 5 were still alive, Ciaran included.

Knowing Morgan was now a big threat to them two of the witches from either end of the room begun to advance on her, Palms outstretched she hit them both instantly with white witch fire knocking them down to the ground, killing them instantly,

"Morgan come back, this isn't the way!" Killian called from the doorway, "Your above this now," Morgan didn't listen and as the other two witches decided upon what to do, Ciaran was watching in fascination at the way his daughter worked

One witch uttered harsh spells her way but Morgan effortlessly dispelled them and released them back on himself and he became alight in flamed and became a pile of ashes besides Selene,

"Morgan STOP!" Killian called, again ignoring her brother she turned to face the last witch and her lips curved into a smile, the witch who Morgan recalled as being named Felicity Moon, looked around the room quickly trying to think of something to either hit her with or protect herself with, Morgan went to hit her with witch fire but it didn't effect her, Felicity then smiled.

But Morgan's face didn't change, "Okay, didn't see that coming" she shrugged, "Never mind, if at first you don't succeed!" She zapped the witch again and yet again she was unaffected by the zap, Morgan just smiled, "Well, look at you, protecting yourself from Magickal harm!" she moved closer to Felicity who was smiling proudly, but Morgan soon took that smile off.

She put her hands on both sides of felicity's head and twisted hard and snapped her neck, it was all such a sudden movement that no one expect it,

"Next time cast a spell to protect yourself from Physical harm too,"

A clapping sound came from behind her and she turned and her father was applauding, "Morgan, really, well done, truly inspired, all this time I was trying to kill Hunter to push you over the edge and you really took the bait, you are a goddess"

He stroked his daughters hair, "Come child we have much to do," Morgan threw out he palm and Ciaran seized up and fell the ground writhing in pain in the binding spell she put on him.

"Morgan you have to stop," Hunter finally feeling strong enough to stand put his hands on her cheeks, "Stop, please, this isn't the way this is what they want,"

Morgan fell to her knees and sobbed, "I can't, I need help," her eyes turned back to the beautiful deep brown they usually are "Morgan it's okay, we'll get you help, there's a coven Wales and they can help you, they help witches just like you find the right path, but you can't kill anymore, it'll destroy your soul, we have to strip him of his powers,"

Suddenly her eyes turned blacker than night again and she said in a deep voice, "done" with her palm outstretched she clenched a fist and a ball of light burst through Ciaran's chest he released a scream, loosening her hand again and outstretching her palm the ball of light floated to her right above her hand.

It floated above her hand a few moments and then she clenched her fists over it, light then travelled up her arm and made her whole body glow just for a second and then, her eyes changed back and she fainted.


	19. Marguerite

_Three months later…_

"Thank you so much, Marguerite" Morgan pulled the slender woman into an embrace and when they parted they shared a smile.

… _and at platform 4a, Train arriving at 3.56_ _goes to Somerset, departs from the station at 4.01 …_

Without looking at her watch Morgan knew it was 3.52, it was something that being in Cornwall had not so much taught her as opened her up to a new side of herself, she had developed an uncanny sense of telling the time, like a digital clock was imprinted in her mind

They continued to listen to the voice over of the station announcer, simply because they couldn't hear each other speak over it, and looked around at the people wearing big coats, scarves and gloves, breathing out little white mists of air as they spoke or breathed, because it was November in England, and it was not one of the warmest places to be. Morgan noticed people with bags of luggage, some with just bags of shopping, people getting off trains jumping into the arms of loved ones people kissing loved ones goodbye, and she couldn't wait to jump into Hunter's arms and kiss him senseless on the other end

For the past 3 months, Morgan had been studying with a coven in Cornwall, England, who are a part of the international council of witches, sort of a rehab centre for witches who were recovering from darkness.

"I can't believe it only took three months," Morgan told her newest yet closest friend, "I honestly thought that rehab takes about a year or something,"

Marguerite DeFluer was the coven leader, originally from Quebec, she was tall and slender with waist length blonde hair which always fell down her back in a long braid, her eyes were a grey/blue but full of warmth, Morgan didn't know how old she was exactly but she believed that Marguerite was a witch in her early thirties, she knew that she was quite a powerful young witch, not as powerful as Morgan herself, but was almost at her standards, she was very skilled and wise, had more knowledge about witchcraft than Morgan, which she envied but knew it came with time, she'd been studying many more years than Morgan had been.

"Darkness isn't part of your destiny, Morgan," she said in her thick French accent, "It was something bestowed upon you by force, you'll find your way soon don't worry about that,"

"Are you sure I won't go all black eyed and blood thirsty again?" Morgan asked, Marguerite laughed, "Don't be silly Morgan, all of us here at the coven have faith in you, we wouldn't be letting you go if we thought there was a slight chance of a relapse, believe in yourself!"

Morgan looked down at herself, she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a pale blue shirt under a long brown suede jacket and a long brown scarf, it was a simple look and she liked it. It was the new her, well technically the old her, the real her, she took the glamour spells of her hair and it was returned to her original brown colour and she too, like Marguerite had it tied back in a braid that hung at her waist.

Her old home where she lived with Ciaran was overrun by members of the council when Morgan had come round, the bodies of the dead Amyranth Members (and the ashes) were taken away and the house was purged of dark magick. Ciaran had been taken away and put in a retirement home in Ireland where sections of the council could keep a close eye on him.

Morgan had left behind all her clothes and possessions except her books of shadows and her magick supplies and had started with a new wardrobe since she was back to her normal self.

She looked up smiled again at Marguerite and took a big sigh, "So I guess this is it," she said just as the trained rolled in at the station, "We'll see each other again soon, Morgan, keep in touch," They kissed both cheeks of each other and again hugged,

"Bye, Morgan," "Goodbye,"

Morgan stepped onto the train and saw Marguerite still waiting at the platform to wave her friend off.

When the train started moving Morgan waved goodbye and turned to pull her book of shadows out of her bag, she slouched in her seat slightly and pulled up her knees and rested them against the seat in front, opening her book of shadows to her next clean page she begun scribbling down her thoughts.

_November 10th_

_I know I've neglected to write any entries in here for a while, in all honesty, all the previous pages in this BOS have not been me, not the real me, I've been under a spell, a captive in my own head for years, and now I'm free and I'm going home, back to Hunter…_

Morgan paused and flicked through the pages of the full journal, the dark thoughts, the dark spells that filled it sickened her, it was not something she wanted anything to do with and something she most certainly didn't want to pass down to her children.

She closed the book and placed an outstretched palm on the front cover of the book and focused upon the ink filled pages. After a moment she opened the book and all the pages were blank, she smiled, she could start again.

_November 10th _

'_A new start for a new life, awoken again in the light, cleanse my soul from dark and sin, this is where my path begins.' _

_That's a little spell I made up in rehab, I've not had the easiest life, neither has it been one to be proud of, but that's going to change. I've done so many things I'm not proud of, not because I wanted to, but because I had no choice. I will spend the rest of my life trying to redeem myself for those actions._

_I was taken from my bed by my Dark father when I was 10 and now I'm just getting my life back, I was meant for greatness, this is something I've been told all my life, and that statement is true, I will make sure of that._

_- Breo-Saighit_

_(Marguerite and I did a spell to find my true coven name, Breo-Saighit, meaning flame of Ireland it was also the Gaelic name for the Celtic goddess of fire Brigit)_

Morgan closed the book of shadows, slipped it back into her messenger bag and smiled again, soon she would be where Hunter was and that thought made her happier than any other.


	20. Guilt

_A/n: kind of a pointless chapter here but I needed a filler, come on you guys the story's nearly finished, can you not spear 30 seconds to leave a review? Enjoy!

* * *

The train pulled up at the Taunton station and Morgan filed off behind the other passengers and walked to the car park where she saw Hunter and Killian sat in a car talking, instantly they both turned to face her and smiled, they both got out the car._

"Morgan welcome home," Hunter said, Morgan's smile broadened, she had a real home here, Killian stepped forward and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "I'm so please I've got the real you back, by the way, nice look, love the coat," he pulled apart from her and gave her a quick wink.

Hunter then pulled Morgan into his arms and kissed her tenderly and held her some more, "I missed you," he said he stepped back and took a good look at her, "You look beautiful" he said, "it suits you"

Morgan readjusted the strap on her messenger bag and picked up her small, light case, "Allow me," Hunter said, taking the case from her hand and putting it the boot of his car. "Thanks she said, Hunter opened the car door and pulled the seat forward and held Morgan's hand as she climbed in. He pushed the seat back again and sat in the drivers seat and started the engine, he reversed out of the parking space and drove away from the station.

"Are you still living with your Uncle Beck, he must hate me" Morgan asked, Hunter glanced at her through the rear-view mirror, "No Morgan, he doesn't, he knows why you were… the way you were," he said, "and no I don't, Killian and I have rented a small house, it's down the same street as Beck and Shelagh though, you'll be staying with us" "What about your band Killian?" Morgan asked, "They're moving over here, they think we might have more luck making it in Britain, not as fame greedy as it is in New York"

Killian looked round and noticed Morgan frowning, "Don't worry love," he said, "We've cleaned and tidied for you, we've even decorated"

"Oh no, it's not anything like" Morgan said taking Killian's attempt to lighten the mood to seriously, "No I'm just thinking," "About what my love?" Hunter asked, "I just can't remember what my parents, my adopted parents, look like, I don't have a picture and I can't even remember where they live, even if I did, they've probably moved since then" again she frowned deep in thought.

Nobody else said anything until they parked up outside a little white house with a red door, "It's nothing much but we call it home," Killian said.

"It's perfect," Morgan smiled sweetly then sighed.

They all got out the car, Killian took Morgan's bags out of the boot and Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek, "Come on lets go in," he smiled and pulled a key out of his pocket, "This is your copy, would you like to open the door?" Morgan unlocked the front door and walked into the house.

She walked into a beige carpeted hall with magnolia walls, to the left was an oak staircase against the wall, to her right were two doors, there was another door in front of the staircase on the left and there was one more door under the stairs.

"That's the living room," Killian said leading her into the room on the left, it continued the beige carpet and magnolia walls inside the room, there was a large oak fireplace and two brown leather sofas one running against the back wall and the other facing the fireplace, in the far corner was a TV and in the opposite corner was a set of oak shelves containing fiction books, videos, DVDs, CDs and a small CD player, next to the shelves in front of the window was a desk with a computer and a telephone on it.

"It's really nice, it's cosy," she said, Hunter led her back into the hall, "the door under the stairs leads into our basement which isn't finished yet, it's our circle room, it has shelves for our supplies and the wooden floor so its easier to clean up after our circles, we just can't decided what colour to paint it yet," Killian explained

"Let's have a look anyway," Morgan said letting herself through the door, she found a cord dangling which turned on the light when she tugged it, "They had done a good job but it did need painting the walls were a faded white and didn't go with the feel of the room which needed to be more intimate for their circles, Morgan put an outstretched palm on the wall and closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, "Woah," she heard Killian say, when she opened her eyes the room was now a midnight blue with silver runes painted all over it. Morgan pretended to dust off her hands, "There, that's better" she said looking pleased with herself, "Where next?" she said with a smile as two amazed faces looked gormlessly at her.

"The first door on the right is the dining room," Hunter opened the door and led Morgan inside, this time the floor was a polished dark wood, there were 3 white walls and the ceiling was white with a black cast iron chandelier hanging above a black cast iron table with 4 matching chairs with purple cushions on the seats matching the purple colour of the forth wall.

"That's pretty," Morgan said, Hunter then showed her the kitchen which was behind the other door on the right, it was pretty basic, with shelves and cupboards made of oak with a washing machine, dish washer, sink, cooker, fridge and freezer, the floor was laminated with an oak wood flooring and the walls were painted a soft green. Then Morgan was led up the carpeted staircase where there were 3 more oak doors one directly on her left the other two down the hall to the right.

"My room," Killian said knocking on the door on the left, they then ventured up the hallway and there was a door on the right, "The Bathroom," Hunter said opening the door to a white painted room with oak laminate flooring there a was a sink, bath, toilet and a shower cubicle, it wasn't very big but it was big enough, when they re-entered the hall Morgan saw the last door, _mine and Hunter's room_, Morgan thought as her heart skipped a beat.

Hunter allowed her open the door herself and let herself in, and he smiled when he caught sight of her face, she looked utterly amazed.

The floor followed the beige carpet tradition but the walls were painted a deep crimson red, in the centre of the room against the back wall was a four poster mahogany bed with cream Egyptian cotton sheets and comforters, along one wall was a mahogany wardrobe that stretched across the whole wall with full length mirrors running down some of the door panels and then against the wall facing the bed was a wide desk covered in candles.

"So this is our house," Killian said concluding the end of the tour, "It's wonderful, thanks guys," Morgan smiled

"You don't seem amazingly happy sis," Killian said, Hunter motioned with his hand to give them some privacy, "I'm going to start dinner, how about a Italian chicken and pasta? Sound Good? Okay see you later!"

Hunter walked into their bedroom and Morgan followed and sat on the bed, Hunter closed the door behind them and sat next to Morgan putting an arm around her waist.

"Everything okay?" he asked, "Is it about your parents?" Morgan sighed, "Yes and no, there's more, the things I've done Hunter, you just can't forget about them," "Morgan, it wasn't your fault, you had no control of yourself," "I know, it's just I remember doing all of them, and enjoying it, now it makes me shudder,"

"Will you let me try something?" Hunter asked, Morgan nodded "Close your eyes he said softly," she did so, he drew sigils and runes in the air around her and then gently placed his index finger in the centre of her forehead,

"Ease the pain of memories past, thoughts unpure not built to last, not to forget but build up hope, with reassuring thoughts to help her cope,"

He removed his finger and Morgan opened her eyes, "Feel any better?" Morgan nodded, "Actually yes, I do, thank you," she said

Later the couple went downstairs to join Killian for Italian chicken, and then when Hunter and Morgan went to bed, Hunter snuck downstairs when he knew she was asleep and entered the living room where Killian was watching some film on Sky movies,

"You alright?" Killian asked when he saw Hunter turning on the computer and opening a new internet page, Hunter nodded, "What you upto?" he asked, Hunter turned his head, "Will you help me? I'm trying to find the address for someone," Killian knowing what it was he was doing nodded and smiled, he turned off his film and pulled up another chair and sat beside Hunter at the computer.


	21. Contacting

_A/n: Okay I'm back, still not the final chapter but we're almost over, come on guys I need support, If I don't get at least 4 reviews for the next chapter, I'll make you wait ages for the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

_The Day after…_

Morgan rose from the sofa, "I'm going to bed," she announced, she kissed Hunter gently and gave Killian a quick kiss on the cheek, "Night boys, play nice," she said with a smile.

They waited till Morgan was upstairs, and then went over to the computer and printed off the information they had gained from the night before,

"Mr Sean Rowlands and Mrs Mary Grace Rowlands, 1542 Cleveland Drive, Widows Vale upstate New York," Killian read from the papers, "Do you think that's them?" he asked Hunter, who ran his hand through his already ruffled up hair, "Only one way to find out,"

Hunter glanced at his watch, it read 11.30pm, his uncanny sense of time told him the same thing, "So it's 11.30 here so in New York area, it should be about 6.30pm, it'll be okay to call them,"

He looked for the phone number on the information they printed off and Hunter picked up the cordless phone and dialled the number.

After a few rings someone picked up the receiver and an extremely cheerful voice spoke down the phone, "Hello? Mary K speaking!" quickly clearing his throat Hunter responded, "Ah yes, Hello, err, Mary K, is Mary Grace or Sean home?" he asked, "Both are, which one would you like to speak to?" she asked, "Put your mother on please,"

"Okay hang on a second," she said, then he heard a muffled call in the back ground, "Mom? There's an English guy on the phone for you!"

"Hello?" Came an older American woman's voice on the other end, "Hello, is that Mary Grace Rowlands?" He asked, "Yes is it, can I help you?" she asked

"No but I can help you" he said, "Are you selling something?" she asked, "Oh no, sorry nothing like that" he explained, "Years ago you lost something very precious to you, a year or so later, my parents Fiona and Daniel Niall sent you a letter explaining her whereabouts and that she was safe, now she is, and I'd like to bring her home to you,"

On the other end Mary Grace was speechless and tears ran down her eyes, "You found my Morgan?" she said sobbing, "She's with you now?" "She's upstairs asleep, we're currently in England and as a surprise since now her father is locked up I'm bringing her back to you."

"Oh my dear sweet boy, you are my angel, what do you need to get here? Money? Plane fair? Somewhere to stay?"

Hunter smiled, "We have money, Morgan's happiness is more important to me than anything, I have money for the plane fair all we need is somewhere to stay," "Then it's done, are you Morgan's boyfriend then?" "Yes, Mrs Rowlands, I am," "How long will you stay?" she asked

"It all depends on Morgan, we've got a house here, which we told Morgan was rented but we bought it and I was going to tell her as a surprise on her birthday, but we can sell up or rent it out and eventually get a house over there if she wants," "So do you two live together alone?" she asked, "Along with her brother Killian" he said "Brother? From her biological father's side?" "Yes, but believe me he's nothing like that monster," "Will he be coming too?" she asked, "If that's okay ma'am?" "Yes, as long as I get to see my daughter again"

"When will you come over?" She asked, "I can't wait to see her again," "Killian is looking on the next flight out on the internet as we speak," Hunter explained

Killian tapped the screen of the computer and Hunter moved over to it and read the screen, "Next flight out to New York is tomorrow at 2.30pm," "We'll have everything ready for you, thank you so much my sweetheart, I'm sorry dear, I got all carried away, what's your name?" she asked, "Hunter Niall," he said, "Well thank you Hunter, I can't begin to explain how happy I'm feeling," "I think I might be able to understand," he said thinking back to when he thought that he had also lost Morgan

"Thank you, so much," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow evening, do you know where we live?" "Yes, we emailed a detective who sent us the information, we'll get a taxi there"

"Is her stuff packed?" Killian whispered the next morning, Hunter nodded, "Morgan won't be up for a while yet, you know what she's like," Hunter said, "You don't have to whisper, she's dead to the world," Killian laughed, "I don't think it's a trait from our side of the family"

The boys were sat in the Kitchen, Killian was spreading jam over some toast and Hunter was reading the daily newspaper with a cup of tea.

"Her stuff is packed away in a case in the boot of the car, ready to go," Hunter said, I left out some clothes for her to wear today so she won't notice that her wardrobe has disappeared" Killian laughed, "So dear Hunter how do you propose we get her on the plane without her figuring out what's happening?"

Hunter pursed his lips together, "Hunter, no, she'll kill you," "Not if it's for a surprise, just tell her that we're going somewhere else? You can't spell her! She's been spelled most of her life!" "I know that, I'm not going to severely spell her, I'm telling her we're going to France she's always wanted to go there, even when we were little, its just a spell to make her oblivious to all the signs its New York we're going to and then when we get her in a taxi I'm going to just put a gentle sleeping spell on her until we get her to her mums house"

"Okay, but non of it is my idea!" Hunter smiled,

Just then Morgan padded down the stairs, and entered the kitchen wrapped in a fluffy blue dressing gown, "Morning sleepy head," Killian said, "Morning!" she yawned, "What's for breakfast?" she asked, Killian placed a plate of jam on toast in front of her and a mug of steaming tea, "Oh yay," Morgan smiled then took a bite out of her toast,

"So what's the plan for today," she asked after swallowing the mouthful of conserve smothered toasted bread, "We're going on a trip," Killian smiled, Hunter met his eyes, "A trip?" Morgan asked "Where?" "You'll see!" Killian grinned


	22. Reunion

_A/n: Back again I got my four reviews so I'm relatively happy! But come on, this might not be the final chapter, it depends on how my fingers type their way through this chapter, but please I love the support I love your reviews! Thanks to everyone who did review! I'm dedicating this story to you guys especially __EvaliaPoison__, my most dedicated reviewer!

* * *

_

As soon as they got off the plane Hunter tied a scarf around Morgan's eyes, she giggled, "Hunter what are you doing?" Hunter smiled "It's a surprise" he said. Killian hailed a taxi and they helped Morgan in it and Hunter covered her ears and Killian gave the address to the taxi driver.

Two hours later the taxi pulled to a halt, and Killian paid the driver and pulled the bags out of the boot as Hunter helped Morgan out of the car. He positioned her in front of the house and once the taxi pulled away again Hunter loosened the scarf around Morgan's face and she pulled it down off he eyes to the nape of her neck where it hung loosely.

Morgan's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Hunter, this, this is my mom's house, my adopted mom, I remember this. How did you do this?"

Hunter just smiled took her hand and lead her to the front door and knocked, "I just organized a reunion for you," he said

The door opened revealing a woman about 5"5 and a smiled plastered across her face, "Morgan" she gasped, "Welcome home" she pulled her long lost daughter into her arms and held her tight, Morgan's eyes watered, "Mom" Morgan cried.

A man came to the door no taller than Hunter he then pulled Morgan into a hold, "Daddy," The three of them cried, "Where's Mary K?" Morgan asked, "She doesn't know yet we wanted to keep it a surprise for her, she's in the kitchen finished the roast for me,"

She put her palms on Morgan's cheeks and took a good look at her daughter, "You're so beautiful" she said, "I never got to see you grow up because he…" she started to break down and couldn't really continue, "Because he…" she tried again, "Mom don't, I'm here now, I'm back" Mary Grace wiped her tears and smiled followed by a nod, "I know, things are going to be different now," Morgan nodded in agreement

When they pulled apart Mary Grace saw the tall blonde boy stood smiling behind her and then the brunette boy a little way behind him.

She took Hunter's hand, "You must be Hunter?" she said, "Yes," he said Mary Grace kissed his cheek, "I have no idea how to thank you, you've given me the best gift I could have asked for," he smiled

"And you must be Killian," Mary Grace smiled, "Morgan's brother?" He nodded, "Nice to meet you he stepped forward and took her hand and planted a gentle kiss upon it, "Well aren't you the charmer," Mary Grace laughed.

"Come on in you guy's it's not exactly warm out here let me help you with the bags," Sean said, he helped Killian and Hunter with the Luggage as Mary Grace led them inside, she motioned with her hand for them to take a seat on the couch, just as a large clattering and clashing noise came from the kitchen startling them all which was then followed by a "Aw Crap!" Morgan smiled.

"Mary Kathleen Rowlands just you watch your language!" Mary Grace said walking into the kitchen,

A moment later she came back into the living room followed by Mary K, "We have visitors,"

Mary K smiled at the guests broadly, the perfect hostess as ever, "Hi" she said, "Mary K this is Hunter, Killian…" she said pointing to each one as she introduced them, "and your sister Morgan,"

Mary K's face dropped, "Oh my god!" she cried, Morgan rose to her feet and Mary K bounced up and down screaming and finally bounced her way into Morgan's arms for a hug

Later they were gathered around the table for dinner, "Mrs Rowlands this is delicious," Hunter said, "Yeah, some good grub" Killian agreed followed by a forkful of mashed potatoes

"So where are you guys going to stay?" Mary K asked, "Are you going home? Back to England? Or will you be moving here?"

Killian and Hunter looked at Morgan, "It's your choice," Hunter told her, Morgan smiled, "I want to stay,"

"Well then young miss, we'll be staying here in America!" Killian told Mary K,

"We'll sell up and move over," Hunter said, "Wait, wait, wait, sell?" Morgan asked, both Killian and Hunter put on innocent smiles.

* * *

_Okay then one more chapter to go, I want another 4 reviews before I move on again so keep them coming in!!! So want to read more? You know what to do!!! _


	23. Finale

_Okay guys I tried and tried to think of what else I could do to extend the story and my minds totally blocked, full of the ideas for my other fics and a fic that I have ready to be put online which is in my personal opinion my best creation yet._

_I'll leave the end open and if I can continue it in later days I promise that I will do so but if and when that happens, here is the final Chapter of 'Since Childhood' but who knows, there could be a sequel!

* * *

_

It's been one year since the end of Amyranth, since I took away my fathers magick. One year since the death of my ex boyfriend Cal Blaire and his mother Selene Beltower and a year since I was evil.

Hunter, Killian and I have been living in Widows Vale now for seven months, in a house only 3 blocks away from my Parents and little sister.

I was reunited with my old friends Bree Warren and Robbie Gurevitch, They joined the coven we had started along with a few of their friends from high school. Killian, Hunter and I lead the coven together and it was named Kithic, a name picked out by Raven a coven member before she actually knew what it meant which is left-handed. But surprisingly it stuck.

I just got accepted into college, I was inspired by ER to become a doctor so I'm going to get a few degrees and go medical school.

Last month Hunter and I got engaged, I can't believe it, I'm going to be someone's wife! The wife of my soul mate. Morgan Niall? Has a ring to it don't you think?

Mary K and I have become inseparable, she's my best friend we do everything together she just doesn't approve of Wicca so unfortunately that's one part of my life we don't share

Everything in my life now is perfect, my friends, family, Hunter. I finally feel complete.

- Morgan


End file.
